


Amelia Part 3

by Sheryl8869



Series: Amelia [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheryl8869/pseuds/Sheryl8869
Summary: This is an continuation of Amelia Part 1 and 2. What happens when Mulder and Amelia go on the run together as husband and wife and are expecting a baby? How does Mulder stay connected to Scully and their daughter? What happens when Krycek gets involved?





	Amelia Part 3

Amelia Part 3

The first night without Mulder was the hardest. Skinner stayed the night and slept in the guest room. I put Daisy to bed because it was way past her bedtime. I crawled into bed wearing one of his t-shirts and grabbed his pillow so I could smell him. I just laid there holding his pillow. But as time went by I still could not fall asleep. I decided to try something that Mulder had done. I went and got Daisy out of her crib and carried her into our bedroom. I placed her on Mulder’s side of the bed and surrounded her with pillows and chairs. I lay back down and took her hand in mine. I told myself that this is a onetime thing because I don’t want her to get use to sleeping in here but tonight I really need this. Scully closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

They had been driving for a couple of hours and had not really said much to each other. So, how does this work asks Amelia? What do you mean asked Mulder? How do you know where you can stop? When you can stop? How long you can stay, and so on? Well, a lot of it is just going with my gut he said. At the beginning it is just trying to get as far away as possible. That usually means driving thru the night or nights and taking shifts driving. Okay, I can take shifts driving. Just let me know when you are tried and I can drive. Just point me in the direction you want to go. 

Well why don’t you get some sleep and we can go from there. That is okay because I really don’t sleep much anymore she said. Why? What do you mean he asked? Well between the baby moving a lot, having to always go to the bathroom, and the nightmares I probably only get a couple hours a night she said. What do you mean nightmares? Scully said you told her that you were not having any nightmares he said. Well I guess I lied to her Amelia said. Scully is going to be mad when she finds out that you lied to her about the nightmares he said. Well I can handle Dana, but she is not going to find out because we are not going to tell her she said. Why would you tell her that the nightmares stop he asked? I knew she was torn between being there for me and there for you she said and I was tired of her feeling sorry for me. I know she does not mean anything by it and I know she was just trying to help but that is not what I want right now. Okay, I can understand that he said but why do you think that she was torn between the two of us he asked? Because on the first night I was home, the 2nd time I guess I should say, she kept going back and forth between the two bedrooms saying she wanted to check on you. That told me she was worried about something. 

You are very observant he said. Well I am a Scully after all she said. Listen, we don’t know each other very well. We need to get to know each other and learn to trust each other because we are all each other has he said. That makes since she says. How do we do that she asks? Well I am going to tell you something that will maybe shine some light on that first night you were house but also show that I am here for you and I want you to trust me and I want to trust you he said. Alright I am all ears she said.

We have more in common then you think we do he said. I am not sure what Scully has told you about me and my past he said. Not much Amelia said I know you had a sister named Samantha who disappeared when she was 8 years old and I know that when Dana was pregnant you disappeared for 3 months and then everyone thought you were dead of 3 months she answered. But what does that have to do with us having more in common then I think she asked?

Well, when you told Scully you remembered everything that they did to you but especially about the drill that hit home with me. When she told me that night what you said I had a memory of something I had not thought about for a long time he said. What are you talking about she asks? He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. Amelia, the same thing happened to me. What? If this is a joke it is not funny she said. It is no joke; I don’t remember much from when I was taken but I definitely remember the drill. I don’t know why I don’t remember and why they let you remember everything. I don’t know why they only kept me 3 months but kept you 6 months. I don’t know why we came back in different medical conditions either.

Your serious aren’t you Mulder? Dead serious Amelia, we both have had a similar horrific experience and I was hoping maybe that would bring us together and we could learn to trust each other. Well, I thank you for sharing we me because I more than anybody can understand how difficult that had to of been for you and if you ever want to talk about it to someone who will truly understand then I am here for you she said. Thank you Amelia, and same offer goes to you. Don’t get me wrong, I am not trying to take your sisters place but I am just saying that I am also here for you because I can truly say I understand how you fill and what you went thru.

Alright, new subject Mulder, where the hell are we going because I am fucking cold? He laughed and said oh that is right, you don’t have a winter coat. Reach in the back and grab my green army jacket and you can use that until I decide where we are going. What about you she asked? My Mother my have not taught me a lot but she did teach me how to be a gentlemen. Thank you Mulder. She then said, Mulder this has holes in it. I know, I like it like that he said. I can’t believe Dana hasn’t thrown this away yet she said. Oh trust me she has tried several times but she finally gave up and has just learned to live with it.  
So then, I guess we should get use to calling each other by our new names he said. Reach in the brown bag in the back seat and pull out the envelope he said. Very funny telling the pregnant lady to reach back into the back seat, they both laugh. Got it she said. She opens the envelope and pulls out 5 rubber banded sets of IDs. She uses the light of her cell phone to read them. Let’s see who we have here, oh lord where the hell did they get this picture of me because it is terrible. Mulder just chuckled. Shut up Mulder she said. Boy, for you and Scully only really being cousins you really are a lot alike he said. I don’t think it has anything to do with blood relations. I think it has to do with being raised together and just spending a lot of time together she said.

Okay, so what are our options he asked? We have Michael and Elizabeth Matthews, George and Maggie Hale, Anthony and Nicole McDonald, Tucker and Harper Rigsby, and Jackson and Daisy Walker. Oh, that last is probably my favorite she said. Okay, we will start with Jackson and Daisy and save George and Maggie Hale for last he said. Why last she asked? Because I have used George Hale as an alias before he said. Go ahead and put the other 4 back in the bag. Go ahead and give me my new ID and put yours in your wallet. Let’s put our real ID’s in the bag as well. Mulder takes out his wallet and hands it to Amelia and says will you take out my ID and put my new ID in my wallet? Sure she said. When she was done she handed his wallet back to him. As she puts the new ID in her wallet and takes out her old ID he says you need to take out anything in your wallet that has your really name on it. I already did that back at the house except for my driver’s license incase for some reason I would need my real license. Okay she says.

Now, here are some rules or I guess you can call them guidelines to live by he said. We don’t ever go anywhere without telling the other person but we should stay together as much as possible, always have your gun on you with a full clip and a second clip, always keep at least $5,000.00 hidden on you or in your purse, at least have some money hidden on you, at all times so in case something happens and we are separated you will have some emergency travel money. Turn off your cell phone and take the battery out, he hands her his phone to do the same as well (he knows he has pictures on his phone of Scully and Daisy but he will put those on his computer when he gets a chance). Take one of the burner phones out of the bag and keep it on you at all times. You don’t have to turn it on unless you are in danger and have to use it. I will get us some pre paid phones when we stop for gas so we can still communicate when we are separated he said. I did not get them before we left in case we were being watched.

Now if something were to happen to me then you need to call Skinner, then Scully, then The Gunman in that order. But when you call Skinner and Scully don’t call their regular cell phones. Call the emergency cell phones that they had for you to call them if there was a problem with Matt. Also, I will give you an emergency number for The Gunman when we get our new phones he said. Skinner and Scully are always going to have these phones on them at all times. For some reason if they are not going to be able to have the phone on them or will not be able to answer it then they will forward any incoming calls to the other person. You need to program all of these numbers in your new phone under fake names. 

When we get our new phones we need to set up the speed dial in the following order; my new number on your phone (and your new number on my phone), then Skinner, then Scully, and then The Gunman.  
If this is too much for you I can go over it again he said. No, I got it all so far she said. So I take it when we stay in a hotel we are going to only get one room she asks? Well it will probably be more like a motel but yes he said because it would look strange if a married couple got 2 different rooms. But we will always get a room with 2 beds. I will just tell them that since you are pregnant you sleep better in a bed by yourself. If for some reason we can only get a room with one bed them I will take the floor or a couch if there is one in the room. Hey Mulder, I mean Jackson or should I call you Jack? I like Jack he said. Anyway Jack, can we stop soon because this baby is sitting on my bladder. Sure he said with a laugh. I can get some coffee and we can get some pre paid phones and car charger. But we need to stop at a smaller gas station if possible because the bigger chain gas stations will probably have security cameras. 

Scully was woken up Daisy pulling her hair and starting to crawl on her. Well good morning angel. How did you sleep she asked the baby? The baby started looking around the room and saying Da Da. Oh Daisy why couldn’t you of said that yesterday before he left. He would have loved to hear so say that. Scully grabs her phone and starts to record the baby looking around the room saying Da Da. She and the baby go downstairs. Scully puts the baby on the floor to play while she prepares breakfast. She hears something and goes to check on Daisy. She sees Daisy banging on Mulder’s office door saying Da Da. Scully grabs her phone again and records this also. Once she is done recording she goes to pick up the baby and says I know this is confusing for you and I don’t know what else to do. She puts the baby in her highchair and feeds her breakfast while Daisy continues to look for Mulder and saying Da Da.

Scully tries everything she can think of to distract Daisy so she is not thinking of Mulder but nothing is working. Daisy is so confused and frustrated that she is now crying and Scully can’t get her to calm down. Scully looks at Daisy and says maybe a good cry will help and she starts to cry too. Just then Skinner comes down stairs and asks what is wrong. Scully says that Daisy is upset because she can’t find Mulder. She said Da Da for the first time this morning and he was not here to hear her say it. Skinner goes to sit next to Scully and picks up Daisy. Okay Daisy, what do I need to do to cheer up you and your Mommy he asked? Scully said that I have tried everything I can think of to get her mind on something else and it is too cold to go to the park and swing today. Damn it said Scully. That just reminded me that we never got Amelia a winter coat. So now she is on the run and doesn’t have a coat. Well I am sure he will stop and get her a winter coat Skinner said.

I did not think it was going to be this difficult this time around she said. What do you mean he asked? Well when Mulder went on the run the first time William was only a couple of days old so he never knew Mulder. Daisy has had 7 months with Mulder and now all of the sudden he is gone she said. Well maybe The Gunmen can come up with a way that you 3 can visit via the webcam on the computer without it being hacked he said. When I take my laptop over to them today I will talk to them about it. Thank you Sir she said. I have an idea said Scully. She runs upstairs and grabs a picture of Mulder and comes back downstairs. She takes the baby from Skinner and puts her on her lap. She holds the picture in front of Daisy and she starts to smile and says Da Da. Yes says Scully, that is your Daddy and he loves you so much. He had to go away for a little while be he loves you so much. I know you don’t understand this right now but someday you will. Your Daddy had to go away to make sure your other Mommy is safe. Tears start running down Scully’s cheeks and Skinner puts his arm around her to comfort her.

Okay Scully, let’s all get dressed and we are going to get out of here for the day. Pack up the diaper bag with enough supplies to cover until this evening he said. Where are we going she asked? I don’t know but I will figure out something because I have to cheer you both up. Okay Sir, thank you she said. Their first stop is to drop of his laptop to The Gunmen. Skinner mentions to them that Daisy is upset because she is missing Mulder and can’t figure out where he went. The Gunmen decided that they need to try to distract Daisy and make her smile. They sit on the floor with Daisy for a good long time and make her laugh. Scully just sits back and watches are her daughter is now laughing instead of crying. As it is approaching her nap time Scully gives her a bottle and proceeds to walk around the room until Daisy falls asleep. Once she is asleep the 5 adults get down to business.

They first give Scully back her laptop because they have installed the needed software. They said that the software that just installed will also protect the webcam so Scully, Mulder, and Daisy will be safe using it so Mulder and Daisy can see each other. Thank God said Scully. We told Mulder to email all of us with the new email addresses when his and Amelia’s computers have the new software installed. So unfortunately we are going to have to wait on them. Scully says, well if I know Mulder, they are going to drive non-stop for a least a couple of days before he even thinks about stopping. Then at that point Amelia will be able to put the software on both of the laptops. That just means for the next couple of days Daisy is going to be confused and upset. Oh well, I will just have to deal with it because there is nothing else I can do about it. I know we are all doing this for Amelia and Mulder will contact us when it is safe and not a minute before. 

Byers asks, Agent Scully what are you going to do that The X-Files are temporally closed. Well I thought about going back to Quantico but I want to stay at the Hoover Building so I can be as close as possible to Daisy. So Skinner had me transferred to the back ground check department she said. But you guys did that before and you hated it Byers said. Yes we did but I need a job that will give me regular work hours and not require weekends so I can be with Daisy. I am going to work Monday – Thursday and if I get that job at the hospital I will do Fridays there and work probably a 12 hours shift with Skinner picking up Daisy from daycare and watching her until I get off she said. When will you know about the hospital job asked Byers? I am going to call them Monday morning and schedule the interview. It sounds more like a formality to me but we will see.

Mulder and Amelia have now been driving for 2 days straight. Mulder decided to head to New Mexico. He decided that it was probably okay to stop for the night. He pulled into the first motel he saw and rented a room. Once inside Amelia looked around and said boy Mulder, you certainly know how to treat and woman and take her to the nicest hotels around she said with sarcasm. He just laughed and said nothing but the best for you and Scully. She decided to start working on their laptops and Mulder decided to take a shower. She started to download the new software, from The Gunmen, on Mulder’s computer first. While it was installing she lay down on the bed for just a minute and she ended up falling asleep. 

Mulder came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and said the bathroom is all yours. Then he realized she was asleep. He went to cover her up and she ended up waking up with a fright. I didn’t mean to scare you he said, I was just covering you up with a blanket. Oh, thank you she said. I just lay down for a minute and I must have fallen asleep. She got up to check on the status of the download on his computer. It was complete but she needed to do a couple more things per The Gunman’s instructions. She started the download on her computer now. She continued to go back and forth between computers to get everything done as soon as possible. Are you hunger he asked her? And just so you know Scully told me what to say to you if you said you were not hunger he said. Let me guess she said I am eating for two so I have to eat for the baby. That would be the one he said with a smile. I was actually going to say yes anyway. Do you want to go out or have something delivered he asked. Do you mind if we have something delivered she asked? I really want to get your computer protected so you can communicate with Dana. Plus I am exhausted and I need to take a shower.

Sure we can order delivery said Mulder. How does pizza sound he asked? Pizza sounds perfect she responded. What do you want on your pizza he asked her? Anything but veggies she replied. Wow, I am surprised that you don’t take veggies on your pizza like Scully he said. Well, she is more of a health nut then I am. Lord forbid if I ever asked her to go thru a drive thru. But I am sure you would know that better than me she said. Are you telling me that you like fast food and will not make me drive around for 30 minutes trying to find a healthy looking restaurant he asks? Oh no, that is totally not me. I was raised by a single father, at least when he was not out to sea, and he didn’t cook so we ate out a lot. We did a lot of pizza and drive thru. You just made my life a hell of a lot easier he said. I love every single thing about your sister but sometimes she can drive me crazy when we are trying to eat out and she doesn’t like place after place because it does not look healthy or it looks like a greasy spoon. Oh God, greasy spoon restaurants are the best she said. He agreed with her. He started flipping thru the flyers that were left in the motel room until he found one for pizza. He called and placed and order. The pizza will be here in about 40 minutes she said.

Okay Mulder, you computer is ready to go. I am going to take a shower and then I will finish up with my computer. Amelia walked into the bathroom with her pajamas in her arms. While she was in the shower he decided to send an email, to the new email address that The Gunman gave him, since he wasn’t sure if her computer was done yet he decided to send it to Scully, Skinner, and The Gunmen. He basically said in the email that he was contacting all of them because he did not know whose computer was done and whose wasn’t. Please make sure Scully knows we are okay and this is the first chance I have had to email because we have been driving non-stop. Tell Scully to email me as soon as she can.

Just then Amelia came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her hair wrapped up in a towel. Mulder went to lay on one of the beds and turned on the TV. He starts flipping thru the channels on the TV when there is a knock at the door. He tells Amelia to go back in the bathroom and don’t come out until I tell you too. He opens the door and he breathed a sigh of relief when it is actually just the pizza guy. Okay Amelia, you can come back out now he said. She sat at the table where she was still working on her computer and ate some pizza.

The Gunmen were working in their office like any other day when they received an email. Forhike said hey guys; we just got an email from Mulder. He was just letting everyone know they are okay and that he was not sure Scully’s computer was done yet. So, if it is not he wants us to pass a message on to her. He picks up the phone and dials Scully’s phone number. Scully, she said as she answered the phone. Frohike asked where she was. I am just driving home with Daisy. Why? Make sure you check your email when you get home because we all got an email from Mulder said Frohike. Oh thank God Scully said, is everything okay? Everything is fine; he was just letting everyone know that they are okay. But this means Amelia has their computers protected so you can respond back to the email. Thank you for letting me know said Scully and she hung up.

She tried not to speed the last 10 miles but she wanted to get home so badly so she could email him and tell him that they could use the webcam. She finally made it home and ran into the house with Daisy in her arms. She took off Daisy’s coat and put her on the floor to play while she ran to get her laptop. Once she got it she turned it on and pulled up her emails. There it was there was the email from Mulder. She read it 3 or 4 times even though it is pretty much what Frohike had said. She replied to the email saying that it was safe to use the webcam and that she and Daisy really need to see his face. She hit send and prayed that he would read the email soon. Until then Scully decided to go ahead and start dinner for her and Daisy.

Mulder and Amelia are eating pizza while Mulder watches TV and Amelia continues to work on her computer. All of the sudden Mulder’s computer alerts him to a new email. He jumps up to see who it was from and has a smile on his face when he sees it was from Scully. He immediately responds back saying that he will do the webcam whenever she wants. While she is cooking dinner Scully’s computer alerts her to a new email. She sees it is from Mulder and has a huge smile on her face. She responds back that they need to webcam NOW.

He is waiting for a response when his computer alerts him to a new email. He smiles and says that he is going to use the webcam to talk to Scully and Daisy. Well Mulder, I would offer to give you privacy but there is no place for me to go she said. That is okay, I am sure she wants to see you too he said. A few clicks of some buttons and all of the sudden Scully’s computer is telling her that he is calling her via the computer. She answers if with a huge smile on her face and says Hi Mulder. Hi Scully he said. Hang on a second Mulder because there is someone else here that wants to say hi. She gets out of her sit and goes to get Daisy and brings her back to the computer. All of the sudden Mulder see’s his daughters face and he has a tear in eye. Scully says hey Daisy who is that right there, while pointing to the screen. Daisy reaches out and touches the screen and says Da Da. Mulder about fell out of his chair. Oh my God Scully when did she start saying that he asked. The morning after you left she said. She looked all over our bedroom and just kept calling for you. Then we went downstairs and she crawled to you office door and just started banging on the door while calling for you. She has been very confused and clingy since you left but I know that is to be expected.

Daisy continued to touch the screen and repeat Da Da. Hi Daisy, how is Daddy’s angel doing? Are you being a good girl for Mommy? Just then Daisy got a huge smile on her face because she heard Mulder’s voice. Daisy turned to Scully and said Da Da. Yes, that is Da Da Scully said. How is everything else going Mulder? It is fine he said. We drove straight thru until about 2 hours ago. Amelia is working on protecting her computer and we just ate dinner he said. Can I say hi to Amelia asked Scully? Sure he said. He turned the computer to face Amelia and she said hi to Scully. Daisy started to cry and said Da Da. So how are you holding up asked Scully? Pretty good said Amelia. I will tell you what Dana, you husband certainly knows how to impress a woman by taking her to some on the nicest hotels around. She then laughed and Scully said it does take some getting use too. Daisy is still crying Da Da. Well, I will let you get back to Mulder since Daisy is upset. Mulder turns the computer screen back to him and he says “Daisy, I am right here. There is no need to cry.” She stops crying and starts pointing to the screen again and saying Da Da. God Scully, I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing her say that. Oh yes you will she said but it will be a couple of years. 

Did you call the hospital about getting an interview he asked? Yes I did, I have an interview on Friday morning. That works out perfectly because I am only working at the F.B.I. Monday thru Thursday and was planning on working Fridays at the hospital and have Skinner pick up Daisy on Fridays from daycare. What do they have you working right now at the F.B.I. he asked? I am doing back ground checks again she said. He moaned because he remembered how much he hated doing back ground checks. I am sorry Scully that you got stuck with that crappy job again. I’m not she said. It is set hours, no weekends, and no traveling required so I can be there for Daisy as much as I possibly can she said. Well that is one way to look at it he said.

After talking to his wife and daughter for a few more minutes it was time to say goodbye. Listen Scully I am not sure where we are going to be this time tomorrow so how about I send you an email letting your know he said. That sounds fine she said. Daisy say bye-bye to Daddy. Daisy starts waving her little hand and Mulder blows kisses to both Daisy and Scully. I love you Scully. I love you to Mulder. Tell Amelia I said bye Scully said. Oh, she is right here he said. Amelia yells bye to Scully. And they end the webcam conversation. Mulder leans back and says my daughter called me Da Da. Amelia just smiled and said to herself; yes I defiantly made the right decision concerning those 3 being a family.

It has now been a month since Mulder and Amelia went on the run. Scully got the job at the hospital and is enjoying working at a hospital where she does not have to fight for everything and with everyone. Skinner is enjoying his time with Daisy on Friday after work until Scully comes to his apartment to pick Daisy up. Daisy is adjusting to not having Mulder around but their webcam conversations seem to help Daisy not forget Mulder. Amelia and Mulder are adjusting to being together 24 hours a day. They are actually getting along really well. Scully said that it has been a month and Amelia really needs to see an OB/GYN for a pregnancy check up. Amelia looks in the phone book and finds a clinic near there motel and calls and makes an appointment for the next day. Alright Mulder, it is time to get back into Jackson and Daisy because I have a doctor’s appoint at 11 am tomorrow morning. He said I will be there with bells on and then laughed. She said, how about you leave the bells in the motel room? They both laughed.

While Scully is playing with Daisy before bath time her cell phone rings. When she looks at the screen she sees that her brother Bill is calling her. She debates on whether or not to even answer it but decided to go ahead and answer to see what he wants. Hello she says. Hey Dana it is your brother. Hi Bill, how are you? I am fine Dana, how are you? I am fine she said. Well the reason I was calling is because I am in town until tomorrow night and wanted to know if we could meet for lunch tomorrow. As Scully thought about her answer he said please Dana, I really would like to see you. Okay Bill, I will meet you for lunch. How about noon at the deli on North St across the street from the Hoover Building. That is fine Dana. Do you think you could bring Daisy? I would like to see her and get to know her? That is her nap time so I will not be able to bring her. Oh and Dana, can it just be you and me for lunch? Yes, who else would be there she asks? I just would like to talk to you without Mulder being there he said. You know Bill, Mulder does not own me and I am allowed to do things without him. You are right Dana. I will see you tomorrow. She hangs up the phone and looks at Daisy and says well that was something out of the Twilight Zone.  
Scully goes to the deli and Bill is already there sitting at a table. He greets her with a hug and then she sits down. How have you been Dana he asks? I have been good Bill and you? I have been good Dana. How is Daisy doing he asks? She is great, growing like a weed, and starting to talk. Just then Bill notices the wedding ring on Dana’s hand. You got married Dana? Yes Bill I did. Was it to that guy? What said Dana? If you are referring to Mulder then yes, we got married. Bill had to bit his tongue from saying anything else about Mulder. 

Bill says, you know Dana I have a friend who works at a hospital around here and they said that not only are you working there but about a month ago you were there with Amelia and that she is pregnant again. Is that true. Yes Bill, I have am longer work at Our Lady of Sorrow hospital. I am now on staff at a different hospital. Also, yes I was there with Amelia about a month ago and she is pregnant. Why? Well I was just wondering if Amelia is back why do you still have Daisy. Well, it really is none of your business but due to something’s that have happened to Amelia over the last 7 months she decided that it was better for Daisy to be with Mulder and me so we are adopting her. What said Bill loudly? You and that guy are adopting her when she would not let Tara and I adopt her? First of all Bill you tried to bully her into giving you her baby after you said some hurtful things to her as well as put your hands on her. What mother would want to give her child to the man who just did those things to her?  
I am sorry Dana; I did not mean to upset you. Do you think that the four of us could go to dinner tonight so I can try to apologize to Amelia? I am sorry Bill but that will not be possible because Mulder is out of town she said. Well how about the 3 of us then he asks? Amelia has a lot of stuff going on right now and I don’t think she is up to having dinner with you. Besides I don’t like to leave Daisy at night when I have been away from her all day. Well, I really would like to talk to Amelia he said. Do you think I can call her? Why are you all of the sudden so desperate to talk to Amelia she asks? Oh my God Bill, you found out she was pregnant again and you are going to try and talk her into giving you this baby she said. 

Well, it is not like she is in the right mental frame of mind to take care of a kid from what I hear he said? And what exactly is that she asks? That the father is that guy who kidnapped her and raped her he said. So what if he is the father said Scully. This is Amelia’s baby and Mulder and I are going to help her anyway we can. Besides, you are the last person she would ever give her child to she said. Scully is now starting to get loud. I can’t believe you lied to me to get me to see you so you could get to Amelia and try and take her baby. Didn’t you learn anything from the last 2 times you tried to take her baby? Shame on you Bill, Mom is rolling over in her grave because of you and this little stunt of yours. Scully yells at Bill to go to hell and never contact me again. She gets up from the table and Bill grabs her arm and says wait a minute Dana, can’t we talk about his? Just then Skinner walks into the deli to get lunch when he sees Scully and Bill. Let go of me Bill she said. Not until we talk he said. We have nothing to talk about so let go of me she said. Just then Skinner walks up to the table and says let go of her right now. Bill lets go of her and says, oh I see you couldn’t come and meet me alone and I told you not to bring your loser husband so you bring this guy. Actually Bill I did not bring him she said. I am here for lunch said Skinner. Bill, Mulder warned you about putting your hands on me or Amelia. He told you he would have you arrested for physical assault of an employee of the federal government. Right Dana, Mulder does not have the nerve to arrest me. I blow him off the minute he said he would have me arrested. Besides I know you would never let that happen Dana so why don’t you tell this guy to back off. Skinner says, so I am to understand that you put your hands on both Scully and Amelia and Mulder told you that if you ever did it again he would have you arrested? Well, he is not here said Bill so what is your point. My point is that I just witnessed you physical assault an employee of the federal government as well as an employee who reports directly to me so I am placing you under arrest. Skinner pulls out his handcuffs and starts reading Bill his rights. You have got to be kidding me. Come on Dana, do something to stop this Bill said. Scully just turns and walks away.

Scully goes back to the office and trys to get some work done when Skinner calls her into his office. She walks in and he immediately says please don’t be mad but your brother has to learn a lesson. I am not mad Sir and you are right he does have to learn a lesson. I am just going to let him sit in jail for a couple of hours and then drop the charges and release him if that is okay with you Skinner asks. That is fine with me Sir. I am just upset that I let my guard down and was hoping he was really wanting to try and work things out. I am just glad that I did not take Daisy like he wanted me too. Have you told Mulder that you were going to meet him asks Skinner? No, because I heard from him after I talked to Mulder last night. Are you going to tell Mulder about this asked Skinner? Of course I am said Scully, why would I hide it from him. I don’t know I was just asking said Skinner. Scully goes back to her desk and finds that she has a voicemail from daycare because Daisy is running a fever. Scully leaves to go pick up Daisy.  
Mulder drives Amelia to the clinic and Daisy Walker checks in for her prenatal appointment. Daisy checks in with the receptionist and she is given paperwork to fill out. She returns to Jackson/Mulder and fills out the paperwork and returns the forms to the receptionist. Once she is called back Mulder gets up to go with her. She turns around in surprise and he says remember I am here to protect you plus I am supposed to be your husband and husbands go back in the room. They wait impatiently in the room and finally Dr Mia Stone comes into the room. Mr. and Mrs. Walker it is nice to meet you. So I see you are 32 weeks pregnant but we don’t have your medical records. Yes said Daisy/Amelia, you can just call Dr. Baker’s office and they will send you the records. The doctor said for Amelia/Daisy to lay back and she started to do the exam and listen to the baby’s heartbeat. Once Amelia heard the heartbeat she looked at Mulder with tears in her eyes. Luckily the scars on Amelia’s body were almost 100 % healed so the doctor did not ask about them. 

The doctor then says I see here that you state that you had a severe allergic reaction to the medication Pitocin during the labor and delivery of your first child? That is correct Amelia/Daisy said. All of the information concerning the allergic reaction will be detailed in my medical records from Dr. Baker. The doctor said everything looks great and they should schedule an appointment for in 2 weeks and by then I should have received and reviewed the medical records. The doctor left the room and Mulder looked at Amelia and said well, let’s go get something to eat. I found this bar/restaurant a couple of blocks from the motel. He helped Amelia down off of the table and she made her next appointment then went to go get lunch.

Jackson/Mulder and Daisy/Amelia go to this bar that Mulder found for lunch. As they are sitting there eating lunch Amelia notices a pool table in the corner of the bar. Jackson, have you ever played pool she asks. I use to play some in college he said, I was pretty good. I use to play too when I was in college she said. Actually I take that back, when Dana would come home from medical school we use to go to this bar on the other side of town and play pool. What what what he says. If she was in medical school you would have been in? High school she replied. I looked older for my age and I had a really good fake ID. You mean Miss straight as an arrow, never breaks any laws would go to play pool in a bar with a minor he asks? What can I say I guess I just rubbed off on her she said? I cannot wait until I talk to her now he said. 

Just then the bartender comes over and asks if they need anything else. Mulder said I think we are good we will just take the check please. I have never seen you two in here before the bartender said. Are you new in town? Yes we are actually; we have only been here for about a week Mulder said. My name is Jackson and this is my wife Daisy. Pleased to meet you said the bartender, my name is Joe. Joe continued by saying I see you two are expecting a little bundle of joy. Yes we are Mulder said, in 8 weeks. Well congratulations said Joe. Thank you said Mulder. 

Listen, I really don’t want to go back to that motel room yet. Do you want to play some pool she asks? We don’t even have to play for money she said. Unless you are afraid that you will be beat by a girl she said. Bring it on he said. They start to play pool and he is surprised how good she is especially since she has not played in a while. She won the first game and while she was setting up for the second game Mulder went to go get them some drinks. While he is at the bar a man comes up behind Amelia and puts his hands on her hips and asks if she would like to play with his pool stick. She turns around and he grabs her left wrist and when he sees that she is pregnant and he says that’s okay honey your belly doesn’t bother me then he places his other hand on her belly. She told him that he has until the count of three to let go of her wrist or he was going to get it. And what the hell do you think you are going to do about it especially in your condition and he laughed. Okay, you asked for it and she pulled her right arm back and punched him so hard in the face that the hit that she knocked him out cold. 

Just then Mulder came running over and asks if she was okay. Amelia said she was doing better than that guy was. Let’s get you back to the motel and put some ice on your hand. Joe came over and apologized for the way the man acted and he would make sure the man does not every bother her again. He then said, let me take care of you bill and I hope this will not discourage you from coming again. Oh we will be back she said. As Mulder got her in the car he apologized for not being there and it will never happen again. Mulder relax, you can’t be with me every second of the day. Besides if I would have needed your help I would have yelled for you and I know you would have been there. I knew I could handle that guy and I did it 8 months pregnant she said laughing. He said well I guess that beats kicking Bill’s ass when you were 5 months pregnant with Daisy.

They got back to the motel and he went to get some ice for her hand. While she was resting and icing her hand he check his email and saw he had one from Scully saying she was home this afternoon and to webcam her when he got back. He is now waiting for Scully to get to her computer. Finally, there she is. Hello wife he said. Hello husband she said. Why are you home this afternoon he asked? Daisy is running a fever. I think she is teething I had to pick her up from daycare early. We just were having a lazy afternoon in bed today. She is napping right now she said. What I wouldn’t give for a lazy afternoon in bed with you he said. All of the sudden Amelia says seriously Mulder; don’t make me kick your ass too. He just laughed and Scully asked what that was supposed to mean? Well Scully you know how Amelia kicked Bill’s ass when she was 5 months pregnant with Daisy? Yes she said. Well she beat that record today he said. What do you mean Scully asked? The new record is kicking someone’s ass when she is 8 months pregnant he said. What the hell are you talking about Scully said? 

Well after the doctor’s appointment we went to this bar for lunch and they had this pool table he said. Oh no Mulder, you didn’t play her in pool did you because she is really really good Scully said. Well yeah, but we were able to only get one game in before the situation he said. What situation Scully asked? Well Amelia won the first game and while she was setting up for the second I went to get a couple of drinks and while I was at the bar this drunk guy came to her from behind and said some not nice things. When she turned around he grabbed her left wrist and then he saw she was pregnant and he make a comment about her belly and put his hand on her belly. She warned him to let her go and when he didn’t she got him with a right hook and knocked him out.

Scully says I can’t believe this. It is like I have 3 children instead of 1. Amelia do you want to go to jail again for fighting Scully asked? Mulder turned to Amelia, with a shocked tone in his voice, and said you went to jail? Amelia laughed and said its okay Dana to throw me under the bus because I already threw you under the bus this morning. That’s right Mulder said. I don’t know what you are talking about said Scully. Scully Scully Scully, don’t you know that you can’t keep anything from your husband he said. I seem to have come across some information about when you were in medical school and use to go to bars with your underage sister and play pool he said. Oh that Scully said. Yes, it’s true she said. What are you going to do about it she asked? I will have to figure out how to punish you when I see you in a month he said. Okay, I’m out of here said Amelia. Where are you going asked Mulder? I am going to go get some more ice for my hand she said. How bad did she hurt her hand Scully asked? I don’t know because she will not let me look at it. She says it hurts too badly for me to touch it.

Well, anyway, we know how to clear a room Scully said. They both laughed. So, how did the appointment go this morning? Fine I guess he said. The doctor did a quick exam, asked her about the allergic reaction she had to medication during her labor with Daisy, we heard the heartbeat, and she said she would request the medical records and we should come back in 2 weeks. Amelia comes back in the room with more ice and this time she just has her whole hand shoved in the ice bucket. Scully says to Amelia, let Mulder look at your hand. We need to make sure it is not broken Scully said. Fine, I will let him look at it but I don’t think it is broken because it doesn’t feel like it did the last time I broke it Amelia said. You have broken your hand before asks Mulder? Yeah, during the fight that landed me in jail Amelia said.  
As Scully told Mulder how to check Amelia’s hand to make sure it was not broken he felt around her hand and fingers. You know Amelia said; even if it is broken there is nothing we can do about it. We can’t go to the hospital to have it X-rayed, all we can do is wrap it up, and I can’t take anything for the pain so what is the point with having him look at it Amelia said to Scully on the computer screen. Because said Scully, I want to make sure you are all right Amelia.

I don’t think it is broken said Mulder. Good said Scully. Well Mulder, you can breathe a sigh of relief that I am out of commission for a while otherwise I would have kicked your ass in pool again and again and again. I don’t think that would have happened said Mulder. You just got lucky with the first game he said. Both Amelia and Scully started laughing. What’s so funny you two he asked? Oh Mulder, Amelia so would have kick your ass in playing pool Scully said. I don’t think so Scully. Mulder, did Amelia happen to tell you what type of a bar it was that we use to go to when she was underage? No she didn’t he said? Scully continued by saying, it was a biker bar Mulder, she won every game she ever played there and would walk out with hundreds of dollars each night. Mulder turned around to look at Amelia and she was just laying there on her bed with a huge smile on her face. You used to hustle at pool in a biker bar he asked? Amelia said I liked the challenge, what can I say. Mulder just shook his head and said, oh the things I have learned today about my two wives. The three of them just laughed.

Okay, I need to talk to you both and now is a good time since Daisy is napping. Really I need to talk to you Mulder but it is about you Amelia so you are entitled to hear this too. Last night I got a call from Bill saying he wanted to meet me for lunch today. Mulder groaned and said I don’t know if I want to hear this Scully. Okay, let me tell you the end of the story and I think you will want to hear the rest or may not she said. Okay Scully what is the end of the story. Scully said that the end of the story is Skinner arrested Bill. Both Amelia and Mulder look at each other and Mulder says you have our attention Scully start from the beginning. Okay said Scully. I agreed to meet Bill for lunch today. He asked if I could bring Daisy but I said no. Good said both Mulder and Amelia. He asked that I come alone and that it would be just him and I. I asked him what he met by that and he said that he did not want you to come Mulder. I told him that you did not own me and I was allowed to do things with you. I go and meet Bill at the deli across from the Hoover Building. He was really nice and we had a polite conversation at first. He asked how I was and how Daisy was.

Then he noticed my wedding ring and he asked if I married that guy. Mulder interrupted Scully and said to Amelia from now on my name is “that guy” said Mulder. Got it she said now would you shut up “that guy” so we can hear the rest of the story. I told him that we got married and he didn’t say anything else about the marriage. Then he said that a friend of his works at a hospital and told him that I work there now and that they saw me there with you Amelia and you are pregnant. He asked me if it was true and I said yes. Then he wanted to know that if you were back Amelia they why did we still have Daisy. I told him that is was none of his business but due to some things that happened over the last 7 months you decided to let us adopt Daisy. Let’s just say that did not go over to well. He could not believe that you would let us adopt Daisy but not Tara and him. I basically told him that what mother would give her child to the man that said such hurtful things and put their hands on her. 

He said he was sorry for upsetting me and wanted the four of us to go to dinner tonight so he could apologize to you Amelia. I told him you were out of town Mulder and then he asked if just the 3 of use could go to dinner. I told him no and he said he wanted to call you Amelia. I asked him why all of the sudden was he so desperate to talk to Amelia. Scully takes a deep breath and prepares herself for what she is going to say next and what their reaction is going to be. Then it hit me that he found out you were pregnant Amelia and he wanted you to give him your baby. That son of a bitch yelled Mulder. He is scum Mulder said. Amelia is now pacing the room holding her stomach and shaking her head. I can’t believe he would try this again. Hell can freeze over twice and still I would never consider giving him this baby. Mulder gets up and goes to Amelia and says you need to calm down Amelia. There is no way he is going to get his hands on this baby because Scully and I will not let it happen. Okay said Amelia. Mulder goes to sit back down and starts to get upset saying your brother is a piece of work Scully. He has got a lot of nerve to even thing about trying to get this baby. I will not let that happen Scully, we can’t let that happen he said. Mulder, I need you to listen to me Scully said. Okay Scully he said. Bill said that there was no reason why he should not have the baby because it is not like Amelia is in the right mental frame of mind to take care of a kid let alone Matt’s kid. I told him that this was your baby Amelia and Mulder and I are going to help you anyway we can. I also told him that he had no right to see you Amelia or your child.

I told him that I can’t believe that he tried to use me to get to you Amelia and try to get the baby. I told him that Mom would be rolling over in her grave because of this little stunt of his and I yelled at him to go to hell never contact me again. Now Mulder this is where I need you to promise to be calm she said. Okay Scully he said. No, I need you to say I promise to be calm she said. I promise to be calm Scully. Okay Mulder just remember that you promised. We I went to up from the table Bill grabbed my arm. What yelled Mulder? I swear to God Scully if I ever see your brother again I am going to kill him. Now Mulder you promised to be calm she said. Well I lied he said. Mulder, please just calm down. I am fine, I promise I am. Fine Scully go ahead and continue. Well just then Skinner happened to come in for lunch and he heard me yell at Bill to let me go and then Skinner came up to the table and demanded that Bill let me go. Thank God for Skinman said Mulder. I could just kiss his bald head. 

Bill assumed I brought back up to lunch, which I had considered doing, but it just so happened that is where Skinner went to lunch today. I told Bill just let go of my arm or per your threat you would have him arrested for physical assault an employee of the federal government if he ever touched me or Amelia again. Well Bill didn’t think you would ever do it and did not think I would let you do it so he blow your threat off. Now Skinner is mad and he looked at Bill and said “you put your hands on Amelia and Scully and then warned by Mulder that it you ever did it again you would be arrested”? It was an empty threat said Bill and Skinner pulls out his handcuffs and starts reading Bill his rights. I will always have Mulder’s back when it comes to Scully, Amelia, and Daisy so if he said he would arrest you then that is what I am going to do said Skinner, reported Scully to Mulder. Skinner had your back today Mulder she said. I think I am in love with A.D. Skinner said Mulder.

Skinner had him released after a couple of hours. I am just upset that I let my guard down and was hoping he really wanted to try and work things out, she says with a tear running down her check. I am just glad that I did not take Daisy like he wanted me too. I am sorry he hurt you again Scully. I know how important you family is to you said Mulder. Well I just want to let you know said Scully. I know there is nothing you can do but I thought you both had a right to know she said. Are you going to be okay asked Mulder? Scully replied I will be fine. How could I not when I have Skinman protecting me. The all laughed.

Alright Mulder you better go to the pharmacy and get something to wrap Amelia’s hand with and we will talk later so you can see Daisy. Alright Scully, talk to you later, I love you he said. I love you to Scully said. Mulder closed his laptop and gets up from the table and looks at Amelia. Damn him Mulder yells. I can’t stand Bill. Just then Mulder makes a fist and slams it in a mirror out of anger. Amelia jumps up and runs to Mulder saying are you okay Mulder? I will be fine Amelia he says. She looks at his hand and she says I don’t think you will be fine Mulder. I think you need stitches said Amelia. Damn it said Mulder. 

Well it is not like I can just go to the ER because they might find us then he said. Well then I will stitch you up said Amelia. How do you know how to do that? I don’t said Amelia but it is better then you bleed all over the place and your hand getting infected. Fine said Mulder. Listen, you stay here and keep pressure on your hand and I will go to the pharmacy and get the stuff to stitch you up and to wrap my hand. No, we will go together but I will just wait in the car and if you are not out in 10 minutes then I am going to come in after you he said. Oh, isn’t that sweet she said. Always the protective husband. You are the best “that guy”. Shut up and get in the car he said as they both laughed.

They run to the pharmacy and come back to the room. Let me get everything set up Amelia said. She put the rubbing alcohol in a bowl to soak the needle and thread in. She went to get some ice and numb Mulders hand. He looks in the bag and sees a bottle of whiskey and asks what this is for? Are you planning to get drunk tonight he said jokingly while pointing to Amelia’s stomach? Oh god I wish because I could really use a stiff drink and a cigarette. No actually it is for you to drink so it will numb the pain a little bit plus it can clean the wound out also. But there is one problem Mulder. What is that he asked? I did not think about this but how in the hell are we suppose to open this when we both only have one good hand she laughed? Good point he said. Here you hold the bottle with your good hand and I will open it with my good hand said Mulder.

He opens the bottle and Amelia tells him to take a couple of drinks. He does and then she takes the bottle. She puts his hand over the sink and pours some whiskey over his hand.  
She prepares the needle and thread and asks Mulder if he is ready. No, but go ahead anyway. He hands him a towel and tells him to bite down on this. How many stitches are you going to do he asks? I have no idea she said, I am just going to try and make them as small and close together as possible. When she was done she wraps his hand and he says not bad. I should start calling your Doc Jr. She then wraps her hand and she said boy we sure are a pair aren’t we Mulder. He laughed and took a couple more drinks of the whiskey for the pain. 

Later Mulder sent a webcam message to Scully. He smiled when Scully and Daisy popped up on the screen. Look who it is Daisy said Scully. Da Da she said. Hi Daisy he said, I miss you so much. How is my big girl doing? She is doing much better Mulder, the fever is down and she is definitely teething so I foresee a long night for me. But that is okay because I love every minute I get with her. You know Scully I heard that a little whiskey on the gums helps with teething. Just then Amelia burst out laughing as Mulder chuckles. Scully gets a weird look on her face and asks, Mulder are you drunk? No he replies but Amelia wishes she was he said. Amelia yells in the back ground, oh what I wouldn’t do for a drink and a cigarette. They both laugh. Scully says, Mulder you are drunk. What is going on? You would never drink while on the run because you want to stay sharp. Okay Scully, I am a little drunk but don’t worry I still can think clearly. Why are you drunk Mulder she asks? Well honestly he said Amelia made me do it. Amelia said, oh blame me she said. I didn’t make you put your fist thru a mirror she said. Scully looks at Daisy and say these two are giving Mommy a headache.

Okay, I need you to explain to me what is going on she said. Oh for god sake Mulder just tell her or I will Amelia said. He looked at her and said stay out of it Amelia. Would one of you tell me what is going on Scully said. Fine, I will said Amelia. Mulder got made after we last talked and put his fist thru a mirror said Amelia. Oh my God Mulder are you okay Scully asks? I am fine Scully he said. Did you cut yourself Mulder she asks? Not really said Mulder. Scully looks at the baby and says Daisy I think Daddy is lying to Mommy. Mulder let me see your hand she said. He holds his hand up to the computer and she says take off the wrapping. He takes off the wrapping and shows his hand to Scully. Oh Mulder does it hurt she asks? No, that is what the whiskey was for he said. She looks again and asks who stitched it up? Did you go to a doctor?

No, actually it is a funny story he said. I am not laughing said Scully, who stitched you up? Amelia did he said. What she said loudly? Daisy, these to have gone from giving Mommy a headache to giving Mommy a migraine. Daisy points to the screen and Mulder’s hand and says Da Da. Yes Daisy, Daddy has an ouchie said Scully. Please give me details about this whole thing she said. Well as Amelia said I put my fist thru a mirror because I was so mad about Bill. So we went to the pharmacy to get the stuff for Amelia’s hand as well as mine. She soaked the needle and thread in rubbing alcohol and put ice on my hand to numb it and then poured whiskey over it to clean it. Then she told me to take a couple of drinks to kill the pain. She stitched it up cleaned the wound again and wrapped it. She did everything you would have done he said. Except I would not have used a sewing needle and threat and whiskey Scully said.

Scully just shakes her head and says what am I going to do with you two? It is fine Scully really he said. Just promise me you will keep it clean Mulder she said? And not by pouring whiskey on it she continued. I promise he said. Well, it is time for this little girl to go to bed said Scully. Mulder looked at Daisy and said Daddy loves you sweet angel. Daisy waves at Mulder and says Da Da. Oh wait a minute I forgot something said Scully. Mulder have Amelia come back to the computer she said. Mulder yells for Amelia to come here. When she is in front of the computer Scully says Daisy who is that with Daddy? Daisy points to the screen and says “Am”. That is right Daisy that is Aunt Amelia. Amelia gets a tear in her eye and says I love you little girl and walks away from the computer. She steps outside for some fresh air.  
Mulder, is she okay asks Scully? I am sure she is fine he said. I will check on her in a minute. Good night Daisy I miss you Mulder says. He then looks and Scully and says good night my love, I miss you and I can’t wait until I see you again because there are a lot of things that I am going to do to you and your body and we are doing to do them downstairs because I have dreamed about hearing you scream my name as you cum. I can’t wait said Scully. I love you Mulder now please go check on Amelia. Webcam me back and let me know she is okay said Scully. I will said Mulder.

Mulder walks outside and starts looking for Amelia. He starts to panic for a minute when he final sees her over at the pool. He walks over and sees her sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. Hey he says as he walks up to her. Hey she says. What’s going on he asks? Nothing she responds. Why? What is going on with you she asks? I just wanted to check on you, well actually Scully and I wanted to check on you because you left the room really quickly he said. Everything is fine she replied. Mulder sits down next to her and says listen, you have to be honest with me. I want to help you besides Scully will not let either of us have a minute’s peace until you tell me what is wrong he said. You are just going to think it is stupid she said. No I will not I promise he said.

Okay, here it goes she said. First of all I want you to know that when I tell you this it does not mean I have changed by mind what so ever. I know I have made the right decision. Okay said Mulder. I guess it just hurt when Daisy referred to me as “Am” because when I was pregnant with her I could not wait for her to call me Ma Ma or Mommy. I know I was the one who started referring to you and Dana as Mommy and Daddy around Daisy and I love hearing her refer to you guys as Ma Ma and Da Da because that just tells me that you 3 are the perfect family and I made the right decision. I just guess I never thought how I would feel to be referred to as someone else besides Ma Ma or Mommy.

Mulder gives Amelia a hug and says I never thought of it that way but it makes perfect sense. You are entitled to your feelings and I will never call them stupid. You know when she is old enough to understand she is going to know that you are her Mommy too and she is going to know the wonderful brave thing you did for her so she would have a better life. Thank you for saying that Mulder. Now let’s get you inside as it is getting a little chilly out here he says as he gets up. Uhm well Mulder, the reason why I have sat here so long and did not come back to the room sooner was because I can’t get up. Oh, he laughs. He helps her up and puts his arm around her as they walk back into the motel room together. 

Why don’t you take a shower to warm up while I let Scully know that you are okay? She grabs her pajamas and walks into the bathroom. He gets on the computer and sends a webcam request to Scully. He waits until he sees her face pop up on the screen. Hey Honeybunch he says. Hey Poppyhead she responds. Where is Amelia she asks? She is in the shower trying to warm up. I found her sitting by the pool soaking her feet. The reason she stayed outside so long is she could not get back up. They both laughed. Scully says oh I remember those days. Did you talk to her Mulder? Yes, she is fine. She said she had never thought about what Daisy was going to call her and when she referred to her as Am it hurt her a little bit. She says she does not regret her decision what so ever but it just still hurt. You know what Mulder, I complete understand what she is saying.

Hey Scully? Yes she replied? Have you ever thought about having webcam sex? She laughed and said, trust me I have thought about it but it would be too difficult since you are living with me sister, she said laughing. Very true he said. Is Daisy in bed he asked? Yes she said. Well we have a few minutes he said. How long do you think we have she asked? At least 10 minutes because Amelia has been taking longer showers to let the hot water hit the muscles in her back because she is starting to have a lot of back pain. If it is less then that I will know when she turns the water off. He moves to the bed with the computer.  
What are you wearing Scully. I am wearing one of your t-shirts Mulder. Are you wearing any panties he asked? No she said. Oh my god what I would give to be between your legs right now he said. Oh god Mulder I dreamed about that last night. Tell me about your dream Scully. Do you want me to tell you that in my dream you made me cum over and over and over, and when I woke up this morning I got out my vibrator and fucked myself until I made myself cum. 

Mulder unzips his jeans. Scully I want you to touch yourself he said. She reaches down between her legs and touches herself. Are you wet Scully? Oh yes Mulder, I am so wet. I have not been this wet since our wedding night when you fucked my ass. I think about that night a lot Scully when I am in the shower and stroking my cock. Oh I miss you cock Mulder. Tell me more Scully. I miss the taste of your cum. I miss sucking your cock until you shot your cum down the back of my throat. Are you stoking yourself Mulder? Yes I am Scully, I am stoking myself thinking about fucking your pussy and you ass. Scully, I am not going to last very long. Neither am I said Scully. Scully put a finger in your pussy. She slides a finger in her pussy and she moans. God I miss hearing you moan he said. How many fingers do you have in your pussy Scully? I have one finger in my pussy Mulder. Scully I want you to get your vibrator and slam it into your pussy. She gets the vibrator out of her nightstand. Do it Scully. Do it now. Put the vibrator in your pussy and pump yourself. 

She slides the vibrator into her pussy and she slowly slides it in and out of her pussy. Oh Mulder, it feels so good. I know baby, pump yourself hard and let me hear you moan. She slides the vibrator into her pussy hard and she moans loudly while she pumps herself. Oh God baby, I am going to dream about you fucking yourself with that vibrator and making yourself moan he said. I want you to image that vibrator is my cock fucking your tight pussy baby. Oh, yes Mulder. My cock is being squeezed by your tight pussy and I fuck you over and over and over. As I pound my cock into you. Oh God Mulder please don’t stop fucking me she said. I will never stop fucking you baby. I love your tight pussy baby. I love how my cock feels in your tight pussy. Oh yes Mulder. That is my pussy now baby. No other man will every fuck your pussy. Oh Mulder I am getting close. Your tight pussy was made for my big thick hard cock to stretch you out and to make you scream. 

Are you getting close Mulder? Yes I am. I want us to cum together Scully. Will you do that for me he asks? Yes Mulder. Scully, I want you to think about me fucking your pussy and then all of the sudden I pull out of you and I slide your ass checks apart and I start to slide it in your ass and I start pounding your ass. Oh god Mulder I am cumming. I am cumming hard. Mulder strokes himself 2 more times and then he starts to cum. I am cumming Scully. I am cumming. I wish I was cumming inside you Scully. I know Mulder I do to she said. I did not realize how badly I needed that said Scully. I know said Mulder me too. But just remember Scully we are going to see each other in a couple of weeks and I am going to do things to your body that will make you scream. I can’t wait she said.

Well, I have to go Scully because Amelia just turned off the water so her shower is over. Mulder, don’t you think it is weird that you know certain things about my sister that I don’t know like how long her showers are? Yeah, it is weird but what do you expect Scully I live with her in a one room motel room. To anybody else that alone would sound weird she said. My husband living with my sister in a motel room and being together 24 hours a day. They both laugh. I love you Scully. I love you to Mulder. I will talk to later.

Amelia comes out of the bathroom and he asks her how was your shower? It was good she said. How was the webcam sex she asked? Mulder choked on his drink. What did you just say asked Mulder? You heard me she said. I am surprised you guys haven’t done it before she said. Why do you think we had webcam sex he asked? Because you guys are not quiet, I could hear you while I was in the shower. Beside when I was at the farmhouse I could hear you guys even if you were downstairs. Mulder starts to turn bright red. Relax Mulder, I don’t care. You guys are only human and in love. I just couldn’t stay in the shower any longer because I ran out of hot water. Just give me notice and I will try to make myself disappear, I can go to Joe’s and shot some pool. But until then if you decide that you need to there is plenty of cold water for a cold shower. Oh my god said Mulder, Scully is going to be so embarrassed.

Well, let’s just see about that Mulder said Amelia. What are you talking about he asked? Amelia grabs the computer and runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Mulder is knocking on the door. Mulder it is my right as her sister to embarrass her. She sends webcam message and Scully pops up on the screen. Hey Amelia, is everything okay. What is that noise Amelia? Oh that, Mulder is pounding on the door. What is going on Scully asks? Dana, don’t you think that one of my rights as being your sister is to be honest with you? Or to be able to tease you whenever I have the opportunity because God knows you and Melissa sure teased the hell out of me when we were younger? What is going on Amelia asked Scully? Just answer the question please Dana. Okay, I guess my answer is yes Scully said. Okay, your husband and I need to talk to you; Amelia answers the door with a huge smile on her face. She opens the door and says to Mulder, your wife wants to talk to you. I swear to God Amelia I am going to kill you. Mulder, just wait until after I have the baby. 

What is going on asks Scully? Amelia takes the computer to the table and sits down. So Dana I was thinking about something and I don’t know why I have not thought about it before she said. Amelia I swear to god if you don’t shut your mouth and give me that computer I will… What Mulder, what are you going to do Amelia asks? Listen I am just trying to do something for you two so will just shut up and sit down. Scully, I swear this was her idea I had nothing to do with this he said? Would one of you just tell me what is going on Scully said?

Okay said Amelia, I was thinking while I was in the shower that you two are newlyweds but have not see each other since the night you got married so if you want some quality time together via the webcam just let me know and I will leave and go to Joe’s or something. There is no way I am letting you go to a bar at night by yourself Amelia said Mulder. Excuse me said Amelia. Oh crap Mulder not only did you rock the boat but you just flipped the boat said Scully. You know what Mulder, I am just going to ignore you right now but I am going to be plotting your death while you sleep so you better sleep with one eye open. Scully laughed.

Anyway Dana, I just wanted to let you know that I will leave whenever you guys want private time. Well that is sweet Amelia but there is nothing we can’t talk about in front of you Scully said. Well that is not exactly true said Amelia. Mulder is now sitting on the bed with his head in his hands saying I can’t believe this is happening. Well Dana, your last conversation you had with Mulder could not have happened in front of me and I am okay with that said Amelia. What are you talking about asks Scully? Scully she is trying to tell you that she heard our last conversation while she was in the shower and she has heard us at the farmhouse too said Mulder. What said Scully? I can’t believe this is happening Scully said. Dana there is nothing to be embarrassed about I would just prefer not to hear it said Amelia. Oh my God said Scully, as she turns bright red, I can’t believe this is happening. Listen it is not like I couldn’t help but hear you guys. I am just saying that just give me a heads up next time and I will disappear for a while said Amelia.

All right that is enough said Mulder as he takes the computer away from Amelia. He looks at Scully on the computer screen and says I tried to stop her Scully, I swear he says. Oh Mulder there is no way you could have stopped her. Amelia would have done it one way or another. Amelia yells from her bed and says hey at least it was me instead of one of your guys’ Moms. They all laughed. That is very true said Scully. Listen Mulder, Amelia is right. We could use some private time so we can just give her a heads and then we can have our time together said Scully. Okay Scully, you get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow. Good Night Mulder said Scully. Good Night Scully said Mulder. Good Night Amelia said Scully. Good Night Dana said Amelia.

A week has passed since the first doctor’s appointment and the fight in the bar. Amelia was not feeling good so she decided to go to bed early. Mulder worked on the computer for a couple more hours and then decided to go to bed. Amelia woke up feeling very hot. Hotter than normal since she was always hot. She started to fell nauseous and rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her as she did not want to disturb Mulder. She sat on the floor and waited to see if she was going to get sick when all of the sudden she felt a contraction. Please don’t let this be the start of labor because it is too soon she said.  
While she sat on the floor over the next 15 minutes she had 2 more contractions. She thought that the nausea was going to pass so she was about to get up when all of the sudden she threw her head over the toilet and started to vomit. Mulder woke up and looked over at the other bed and saw Amelia was not in the bed. He saw the bathroom door was closed and figured she was just using the bathroom. But all of the sudden he heard what sounded like Amelia was getting sick. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and asked Amelia are you okay? While waiting for her to answer he  
heard her cry out in pain. Amelia, I am coming in he said. When he opened the door and saw her lying on the floor holding her stomach. 

He bent down and when he touched her arm he could feel that she was burning up with a fever. Amelia, talk to me. Tell me what is going on he said. Just then Amelia had another contraction and Mulder ran from the bathroom and grabbed the motel room phone. He dialed 911 and got dressed at the same time. The 911 operator answered and asked what the emergency was? He said that his wife is 33 weeks pregnant and having contractions and is running a high fever. He gave the operator the name of the motel and their room number. He opened the door so the paramedics would be able to come on in and then he rushed back to Amelia’s side.

Once the paramedics arrived Mulder stepped out of their way. After examining her, the paramedics decided she needs to go to the hospital. Mulder said I am going with you. They tried to stop him but he said this is my wife and I am going. We can stand here and argue about it or we can get her to the hospital. The paramedics said fine but just stay out of our way. Mulder gets in the ambulance with Amelia and he can tell that she is so scared that he holds her hand and tells her everything is going to be okay. Once they arrive at the hospital Mulder was not allowed to go back with Amelia. The nurse told him that he needed to fill out some paperwork so his wife could be admitted. He sits down and starts to fill out the paper work for Daisy Walker. Once he is done he takes the paperwork back to the nurse and says if you call her previous doctor at the phone number I listed they will get you her medical records right away. There is someone there 24 hours a day so you should have the records within the hour. The nurse thanked him and said she would call the phone number right now. This was the only way he could figure to let Scully and Skinner know what was going on. He knows when the nurse calls the doctor’s office for the medical records that The Gunmen would send the records ASAP and then let Scully and Skinner know what is happening. Just then the nurse tells him he can go back and sit with his wife now.

It is 4 am at The Gunmen office and all 3 men are sleeping when the phone starts to ring. Frohike is woken up by the phone and says who the hell is calling at 4 in the morning. When he realizes what phone is ringing he starts to panic. Byers, Langley get up he yells. It is the doctor line; there must be something wrong with Amelia. Frohike answers the phone by saying Dr. Baker’s office. By this point Byers and Langley were by Frohike’s side. All they could hear was Frohike’s side of the conversation. Certainly we can send those medical records to you immediately. You should have them within the hour he said. Just so I can let Dr Baker know what is going on because he is very fond of Daisy, can you tell me what her condition is? 

Okay, thank you. I will let the doctor know and I will send these records immediately. Frohike hung up the phone and Byers asked what is going on? Frohike said, Langley see if you can find a 911 call from about an hour ago. It appears that Mulder called 911 because “his wife” was vomiting, running a high fever, and having contractions. Once they got her to the hospital her fever was up to 103 degrees. They put her on a fetal monitor and the baby’s heart rate is a little high right now but that could be due to the stress of the mother.

Should we call Scully asked Langley? If we don’t she will kick our ass said Frohike. They call Scully and she answers “what’s wrong” in a very sleepy voice. We just got a call from an ER in New Mexico requesting Amelia’s medical records. What said Scully? It appears that she was brought in by ambulance after Mulder called 911 said Frohike. What happened asked Scully? According to the nurse who called requesting Amelia’s medical records, Mulder found her on the floor of the bathroom running a fever of 103 degrees and having contractions. I guess she was in the bathroom because she started vomiting he also said. Damn it said Scully. Frohike said, what I am going to do is give it a little time and then call back saying that Dr. Baker wants a status on her condition. Scully said I will be at your office as soon as I drop Daisy off at daycare wait for me before you call back. 

She hung up the phone and dialed Skinners number. Skinner he answered but when he realized it was Scully’s phone number he said “Scully is everything okay”. No sir, I just got a call from The Gunmen saying that they just got a call from a hospital in New Mexico requesting Amelia’s medical records because she was just brought in by ambulance. She is having contractions and is running a high fever. It appears Mulder found her on the bathroom floor and then called 911. I told The Gunmen I would be at their office once I drop Daisy off at daycare. Skinner said I am sure she is going to be all right Scully, I just wish there was a way we could talk to Mulder and find out how she is doing. Scully said that Frohike is going to call back the hospital and say that Dr. Baker wants to check on the status of the patient. Skinner said I am going into the office in a couple of hours. Call me when you get to daycare and we will ride to The Gunmen’s together. Okay said Scully, I will see you then. Hey Scully? Yes Sir she said. She is going to be okay he said. I hope so Sir she said.

Mulder is allowed to go back and sit with Amelia. Once he gets to Amelia’s room the doctors says it appears so has some kind of infection that gave her the high fever. She became very dehydrated which, is what caused the contractions. We are giving her an IV to rehydrate her and then the contractions should hopefully stop. We are running some blood test to see what kind of infection she has so we know how to treat it. We are also going to give her something to bring the fever down. Concerning the baby, everything appears to be fine. The doctor then said I will check back in with you in a little while. How are you feeling Mulder asked? I have been better she said. I am so scared right now Mulder. What if they can’t stop the contractions she said? He looked at her and said, you can’t think like that. You have to look at it as “they are going to stop the contractions”. Mulder, I just want to apologize up front for anything I might say that would offend you while I am having these contractions. Don’t worry about it he said. I will not take anything personally. Good she said because here comes another contraction. Squeeze my hand Mulder said. No Mulder, I don’t want to hurt you she said. You are not going to hurt me he said. Just squeeze my hand whenever you are in pain. Okay, thank you Mulder. Just then she started to squeeze his hand because of the pain she was in from the contraction. The harder she squeezed his hand the more he thought that she was going to break his hand. Okay, the contraction is over she said.

Skinner and Scully meet at daycare and then ride together to The Gunmen’s office. Once they are in the door Scully asks if they have heard anything else. Not really said Langley but we did find the 911 call. Do you want to listen to it he asked Scully. Yes she said. After they listened to the 911 call they decide that they want to call the hospital and see about getting an update. They decide that Byers would be the best person to pretend to be Dr. Baker. They dial the number to the hospital in New Mexico and Byers put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear. Someone answers the phone and Byers says “Hello, this is Dr Baker and I was calling concerning a patient of mine named Daisy Walker that was admitted a couple of hours ago. I first want to make sure you received the medical records that we sent. I also would like to talk to my patient or her husband if at all possible”. The nurse said she did receive the medical records but she did not think she could put the call thru to a patient while in the ER. Byers/Dr. Baker said I understand you policies but Daisy is the daughter of my partner who just died 3 months ago and I promised him that I would do everything I could to be there for his daughter and grandchild. The nurse said, I will make an exception this is one time and then she put the call on hold. She uses the intercom in Amelia’s room to let Mr. and Mrs. Walker know that she would be putting a call thru to them from Dr. Baker’s office. The phone rang and Mulder got it on the first ring. Walker, he answers (he still need to keep up the act on their end). Byers said to Mulder that Scully and Skinner are here. Hi Mulder, how is Amelia doing asked Scully? She is doing okay he said. Can we talk to her asked Scully? Sure said Mulder as he walked the phone receiver over to Amelia. Hello, said Amelia. Hey sweetie, how are you doing asked Scully? I am better then I was. My fever has started to go down and the…. Just then Amelia stopped in mid-sentence because she was starting to feel another contraction. Hello, said Scully? Amelia threw the phone receiver at Mulder and he got back on the phone. 

Hello, he said. Mulder what happened asked Scully? Amelia has started to have another contraction he said. Then he turned his attention to Amelia and said you are not breathing. You need to keep breathing thru the contraction he said. Just then the 5 people in The Gunmen’s office hear Amelia yell “I swear to God if you tell me to breathe one more fucking time I am going to reach my hand down throat, grab your heart, pull it back up thru your throat, and I am going to squeeze the hell out of it. Now would you just shut the hell up? The 5 people on the other end of the phone started laughing. Scully said don’t take it personally Mulder because she doesn’t mean it. Oh, I know Scully because she apologized up front and then she apologizes between each contraction he said. So what is the doctor saying asked Scully? Well he is running some blood work and he gave her something to bring down the fever and they have her on an IV to rehydrate her. The doctor thinks she got some kind of infection that caused the fever that caused the dehydration that caused the contractions and vomiting. But the fever is coming down and it does appear that the contractions are coming further apart and not as strong he said. Then the 5 on the phone hear Amelia yelling not as strong my ass because these fuckers hurt. So speak for yourself she said. They all just laugh. Just then the doctor walks in with the blood test results. Mulder says in to the phone “Well thank you for calling Dr. Baker and checking on Daisy. We will keep you updated on how she is doing” and then Mulder hangs up the phone. 

The doctor says that Amelia/Daisy has an infection and antibiotics will clear it up but he wants to keep her here until she has gone without a contraction for 2 hours. The doctor starts writing up the order for medication and Mulder leans over to Amelia’s ear and whispers when we get back to the motel we will need to contact everyone and let them know you are okay he said. She just shakes her head yes.  
When Mulder hung up the phone the 5 people in The Gunmen’s office started laughing. Skinner said poor Mulder, I am sure he has no idea what he is supposed to do. I would not be so sure said Scully. When I was pregnant with William Mulder read a ton of baby books. Well, that was when he thought he was going to be in the delivery room.

After several more hours Amelia was released from the hospital. They had to take a cab back to the motel because Mulder rode with the ambulance to the hospital. He helped her out of the cab and into the motel room. Amelia went and collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. Mulder sent an email to The Gunmen, Scully, and Skinner saying that Amelia has been released from the hospital and they are back at the motel room. He also said for Scully to webcam him when she gets home.

When The Gunmen got the email from Mulder they decided to call Scully and Skinner who were at work and could not access their emails until they were on their laptops at home. Since Scully works surround by a lot of other agents they figured she would not really be able to talk so they decided that they should call Skinner and he can tell Scully. They dialed Skinners cell phone number and he answered by saying Skinner. Byers said that I just wanted to let you know that we all just got an email from Mulder and Amelia has been released from the hospital and they are back at the motel. Mulder also wants Scully to webcam him when she can. Thank you for calling and I will let her know said Skinner. 

He calls Scully’s desk phone and when she answers he asks her to come to his office. I will be there right away Sir she said. She rushes to Skinners office and closes the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed he said she is okay. Oh thank God Scully said. The Gunmen just called saying that we all just got an email from Mulder saying that she was released from the hospital and they are back at the motel. He also said that he wants you to webcam him when you get a chance. Scully breathe a sigh of relief. I am so relieved that she and the baby are okay. Skinner said why don’t you take the rest of the day off, pick up Daisy from daycare, and go home and webcam Mulder and Amelia. Thank you Sir. Just let me know what they say. Scully rushes back to her desk and collects her things. She goes to daycare and picks up Daisy and they drive home to the farmhouse. Daisy falls asleep in the car on the drive home so once they get in the house Scully puts Daisy in her crib and then goes straight to her computer. 

Amelia is asleep on her bed and Mulder is lying on his bed watching TV when he hears his computer tell him that he has a webcam request. He mutes the TV and jumps off the bed and rushes to the computer. He hits a couple of buttons and then all of the sudden there is Scully’s face. Hey beautiful he says. Hey handsome she says. You are home from work early he said. Yeah, The Gunmen called Skinner when they got your email and he told me to go ahead and go home so I could talk to you and Amelia she said. So how is she Scully asked? She has been sleeping since we got home from the hospital. The doctor gave her an antibiotic that I need to go pick up but I don’t want to leave her alone just yet. I don’t want her to wake up and panic if I am gone. I am going to wait a little longer and then when I go to the pharmacy I will also pick up some dinner he said.

Mulder I was so scared when The Gunman called me and told me what happened she said. You are telling me Scully, I have not been that scared since you give birth to William and I had to rush to find you in that abandoned town. When I walked in the bathroom and found her lying on the floor I about lost it but I had to hold it together for her. Well it sounds like you handled everything just right she said. We listened to the 911 call and I could hear in your voice how terrified you were. Thank you for getting her to the hospital Mulder. Do you know how much I love you Mulder? I think so but you might have to show me. He laughs as he said this. Oh I can definitely show you she says. Just then they heard from the other side of the room, seriously I don’t need to vomit anymore today so would you two knock it off. They all laughed. Mulder said, now that you are awake I am going to run out and pick up your medication and some dinner. Plus Scully wants to talk to you he said. Scully said to Mulder, don’t get anything greasy for dinner because her stomach probably can’t handle it. Got it Doc he said. I will talk to you later before Daisy goes to bed he said. Bye Mulder. Bye my Love he said. Amelia said that is just so sweet I think I am going to vomit again and then she laughed. He jokingly said Shut up Amelia. They all laughed.

Amelia walks over to the table and sits down in front of the computer. So how are you feeling asks Scully? Pretty good, just really tired said Amelia. Oh Dana, I was so afraid that I was going to have the baby now. I know Amelia, I was so scared for you when The Gunmen called me and told me Mulder had found you on the bathroom floor and you were having contractions. But everything is fine now for both you the baby said Scully. Then Scully asks if you have you thought of any baby names yet? Yes, I have thought of a couple but I am not going to tell them to anybody until the baby is born said Amelia. You will just have to wait and find out when everyone else does Amelia said. Alright Amelia, tell Mulder to webcam me later said Scully. I will said Amelia.

It was time for Amelia/Daisy’s next doctor’s appointment. The doctor said that she received and reviewed the medical records. I see here that you were just admitted to the hospital a week ago with a high fever and contractions. How are you feeling now and have you had any more contractions the doctor asked. I am feeling fine and I have not had any more contracts since that night Amelia said. Let’s go ahead and exam you the doctor said. They listened to the heart beat and checked the baby’s weight. The doctor said that according to you medical records the baby was underweight but that does not appear to be an issue any more. Actually the baby now appears to be a little bigger than normal the doctor said. Is that a concern asked Mulder/Jackson? I am not as concerned about the baby’s weigh as I am that the baby is breach. The baby should have turned by now the doctor said. But let’s not panic yet because you still have 6 weeks for her to turn around the doctor said. Her Amelia said? Oh, I am sorry; I thought you knew that you are having another daughter. 

The appointment ended and she scheduled another appointment for in 2 weeks. You know I will not be here so we will have to figure out how to explain Skinner coming to your appointment. I was thinking about that Mulder, I don’t want Skinner to miss Daisy’s birthday party. So you just go and all of you enjoy her big day. No, I don’t think that is a good idea he said. Listen she said, we have not had any problems since we got here. If it makes you feel better I will stay in the motel room the entire time you are gone except to go to the doctor’s appointment and you can ask Joe to check up on me a couple times a day. But if I take the car how are you going to get to your appointment he asked? I will either walk or you can ask Joe to drive me. I don’t know because with driving there and back we are looking at a least a week that I will be gone he said.

Listen Mulder, Skinner deserves to be there to celebrate Daisy’s first birthday. He is her godfather and has been such a huge part of her life for the last year. He should not have to miss her birthday because of me she said. These last 6 weeks have been all about me but this party is about Daisy and the people who love her. I don’t know he said, I will have to talk to Scully about it. No Mulder, there is no talking about this. I am putting my foot down and telling you that you all need to enjoy her party and I will stay here and be fine. No said Mulder, we all agreed to this and Skinner is going to stay with you and protect you until I get back and that is final and I don’t want to hear another word about it. Amelia starts to walk toward the door. Where are you going he asked? To get some air she said, and she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. 

Mulder decides that he wants to try and talk to Scully about this and with the time difference she might be home by now. Next thing he knows he is looking at his beautiful wife and daughter on the computer screen. Da Da Daisy says. Hi Daisy he said. I sure do miss you and your Mommy. Mulder, what is wrong asked Scully? I never was able to hide anything from you. Is Amelia okay she asked? She is fine; she is just pissed off right now he said. Let me talk to her said Scully. You can’t because she is not here; she went out for some air he said. What said Scully, and you let her go. Scully, I can’t tie her to the bed; she has her gun and both cell phones. I just figured she needed sometime to cool off he said.

What is she mad about Scully asked? We kind of got into a fight he said. How bad she asked? Pretty bad I think, he said. She told me she does not want Skinner to come stay with her when I come back for Daisy’s birthday. She said that he deserves to be there for the party because he is such a big part of her life. She said the last 6 weeks has been all about her but that this is Daisy’s first birthday and he serves to be there. I then told her that Skinner is going to stay with her and protect her until I get back and that is final and I didn’t want to hear another word about it. Oh God Mulder, you flipped the boat again she said. Yeah, that is what I was afraid of he said. You are right Mulder this is pretty bad she said. You have to remember Mulder you are dealing with a very hormonal traumatized pregnant woman she said. Your right Scully he said. But look at it this way he said, we did not try to kill each other until 6 weeks into this little adventure of ours.

Well she is right about one thing said Scully, he does deserve to be here. But Skinner is willing to miss the birthday party so Daisy’s Daddy can be here she said so Amelia is just going to have to deal with it. I’m not going to be the one to tell her that because she is already pissed off at me he said. I will tell her said Scully. So what happened at the doctor’s office today she asked? Basically the same as before but now the baby is a little bigger than normal, is breach, and I am not sure if I am suppose to tell anybody this part or not but I will tell you only Scully so keep it a secret, she is having a girl. Another little girl that is amazing she said. Concerning the baby being a little bit bigger than normal does not bother me as much as the baby still being breach she said. What will happen if the baby does not turn around asked Mulder? Well they will probably try to turn the baby first, but that is a very painful procedure for the mother, and if that does not work they will do a c-section.

Alright well I guess I should go talk to her and I have a pretty good idea where she is at he said. Where said Scully? At Joe’s bar playing pool he said. Daisy give Daddy a kiss goodbye. Daisy leans forward and kisses the computer screen and then waves goodbye to Mulder. Thank you Daisy. I love you both he said. I will let you know when I find her he said. Okay Mulder, just remember you have to stay calm she said.  
Mulder walks into Joe’s bar and sees Amelia over by the pool tables. He walks over to the bar and asks Joe how long she has been here. Not long Joe said. She seems really upset so I just left her alone but I have been keeping my eye on her to make sure nobody bothers her. Thanks said Mulder. As Mulder approaches the pool table he starts to say something but Amelia cuts him off and says so what did Dana have to say about this whole situation? Alright, I have two questions Mulder said. How did you know it was me approaching the pool table? I am very observant like you taught me to be. I saw you come into the bar and I saw you talking to Joe? Okay, question number 2, how do you know that I talked to Scully? Because you are in uncharted territory here and I know that you and Dana tell each other everything. You didn’t know what to do since I stormed out and so the only thing you could think of was to talk to Dana she said.

Damn, you are good he said. Thank you she replied. Well she wants to talk to you when we get back to the room he said. I figured that she said. She said that Skinner does deserve to be at the party but he is willing to miss the party so I can be there and you are just going to have to deal with it Mulder said. Pretty much what I thought she would say. Mulder (she whispers), I owe you an apologue. I shouldn’t have acted that way. I don’t know what came over me she said. Well Scully says you are a very hormonal traumatized pregnant woman and I should not have said some of the things that I said either and I should not of yelled so I am sorry too he said. Thank you she said. Listen, how about we go back to the room so we can let Scully know you are okay because I am sure she is worried about you and then if you want we will come back here for dinner he said. Sounds like a plan she said.

They start to walk out when Mulder says to Joe, we will be back later. They get back to the room and Amelia gets on the computer and calls Scully. Scully gets on the computer and her face shows up on Amelia’s computer screen. Hey said Amelia. How are you doing asked Scully? I am fine replied Amelia . Well now I know how Mulder feels again said Scully. Go ahead and yell at me and getting it over with said Amelia. Listen, I am not going to yell at you because what ever happened between you and Mulder is strictly between the two of you she said. Well I already apologized to Mulder and everything is fine. That is good said Scully. 

Now, concerning the whole Skinner thing. He is going to come stay with you while Mulder is gone. I just talked to him not 10 minutes ago and he said he was willing to miss the party so Mulder could be here and that you would stay alone over his cold dead body. Fine, you guys win Amelia said. I just feel bad that basically for the last 15 months every body’s lives have revolved around me and I just want everyone to get on with their lives and not have to always worry about me Amelia said. Well I can’t speak for anybody else but I am always going to worry about you because you are my sister and Daisy’s Mother.

Amelia looks over at Mulder and he has a big smirk on his face. Shut up Mulder. Hey, I didn’t even say anything he said. No, but that big smirk on your face speaking volumes. Mulder now steps behind Amelia and says Scully, you are my wife, and you have to defend me. If it is the smirk I think it is then you are on your own to deal with a very hormonal pregnant woman. Scully then says, Daisy come here. Do you want to say goodbye to Daddy and Aunt Amelia. Daisy crawls over to Scully and she is lifted into Scully’s lap. Wave bye bye Daisy. Daisy waves goodbye to Mulder and Amelia. Mulder says goodbye Daisy. Daddy loves you. Alright Dana, I am starving so we are going back to the bar and then I am going to kick your husband’s ass in pool. Have fun you two and Mulder, I love you and whatever you do don’t bet money on a pool game against her. Amelia and Scully laughed and Mulder said that he would try to remember her words of advice. Okay Scully, I will call you back before Daisy goes to bed so I can tell her goodnight. Okay Mulder, talk to you later.

They go back to Joe’s bar and eat some dinner and play a couple rounds of pool. Mulder lost both games but there was no betting of money involved so he was okay with that. We need to get back to the motel so I can call Daisy and wish her a good night. Mulder pays the bill and tells Joe that they will see him later. They walk out the door when all of the sudden 2 black SUV’s pull up in front of the bar and 4 men jump out of each vehicle. 4 men grab Amelia and 4 men grab Mulder and beat him until he is unconscious. By the time an employee of the bar notices what was going on and gets outside to help the SUVs and Amelia are gone and Mulder is lying on the ground unconscious. The employee calls 911 and reports the incident.

Scully is now pacing the living room because Mulder is an hour late calling to tell Daisy goodnight. She decides to call Skinner. Skinner answers the phone and she immediately says something is wrong. Something is wrong and I think Mulder and Amelia are in danger. Why do you think that he asked? Because he was suppose to call me by webcam over an hour ago to tell Daisy goodnight she said. Well maybe he just forgot Skinner said. Oh cut the crap said Scully, he would never forget to call his daughter. Yeah I did not buy it when I said it either. Have you talked to them since we talked on the phone about Amelia not wanting me to miss Daisy’s party? Yes she said, about 10 minutes after we talked I talked to both of them and everything was fine. She had calmed down and accepted that you were going to miss the party to stay with her. They told me they were going to go get something to eat and he would call me back in a couple of hours to tell Daisy goodnight. 

Scully you can’t panic. I am sure that is an explanation why he did not call you said Skinner. Are you really buying this crap you are trying to feed me she asked? He knows that if he did not contact me when he said he would then I would panic. So he would never just forget she said. Alright said Skinner I think you are right. Pack a bag and I will there in an hour to pick you up and I will call Kimberly to come stay with Daisy. While she packed she contacted The Gunman and asked them they had heard from Mulder or Amelia in the last couple of hours. They said no they have not heard from either one of them in several days. Why? Because I have not heard from Mulder and I have this feeling something is wrong she said. Let us do so research and see what we can find out Byers said. Skinner calls Scully and says I am on my way and am going to pick up Kimberly. You will just have to leave her your car keys in case she needs to go somewhere but she is not going into work until we get back. Okay thank you she said and she hung up.  
Scully called The Gunman back and said I just remembered something Amelia said. They were going to dinner at a bar a couple of blocks from the motel. The bar is called Joe’s. Call us when you land said Byers. And Agent Scully, please find them he said. I will she said.

A little while later Skinner and Kimberly arrive. Scully rushes out of the house while Kimberly is rushing in. Thank you so much Kimberly. I left my car keys on the dining room table along with the code for the security system. You should leave it armed at all times and don’t go outside unless it is an emergency. Call me if you have any questions Scully said. She gets in the car and they take off. Once Skinner gets to the main road he uses lights and sirens all the way to the airport. I have already called the local F.B.I. field office and they are going to put an A.P.B. out for both Mulder and Amelia. I remembered that they were going to dinner at a place called Joe’s said Scully. I remember said Skinner, Mulder had me do a background check on him. He calls the local field office again and tells them to go talk to everyone at Joe’s, a bar a couple blocks from the Super 8 motel where they were staying.

Do we have a flight yet she asked? I pulled some strings and they are holding a flight right now until we get there. It should take about 4 hours to fly there. Just as they were approaching the airport Scully gets a call from The Gunmen. Yeah, what do you got? She puts the phone on speaker phone so Skinner can hear too. We are just about to get on the plane. Byers said that they used the computer and went thru all the 911 calls in Alamogordo New Mexico and especially anything that happened near either the motel, the bar, or in between the motel and bar. About 2 ½ hours ago there was a 911 call from an employee at Joe’s saying 2 people were attached in front of the bar. 8 men in 2 SUV jumped out and 4 of the men grabbed the pregnant woman and the other 4 men beat the man until he was unconscious. The caller said that the couples name was Jackson and Daisy Walker. See if you can track the SUV’s by traffic cameras and see if you can find out what hospital they took him to and I will call you when we land. 

Skinner is already on the phone with the field office again and tells them everything they just heard. Get to that bar now and talk to that employee and find out what hospital they took Mulder too but it will be under his alias of Jackson Walker. Skinner gave the field office their flight information and said that they need to have someone there to pick them up at the airport. Skinner looked at Scully and said as far as we know he is still alive and we will find her. I promise you that we will find her he said.

Skinner and Scully get off the plane and they are met by 2 agents from the local F.B.I. field office. We know what hospital he is at and we can be there in 15 minutes. Once they arrive at the hospital they rush to Mulder’s room. Scully see’s 2 F.B.I. agents standing guard outside of Mulder’s room. She rushes to Mulder’s bed and grabs his hand. Mulder, can you hear me. I am here now. I just need you to open your eyes for me Mulder. Please just open your eyes for me she said. Skinner comes in and says that the doctor will be here in a minute. The doctor comes in the room and says that Mulder was beaten pretty badly and has a concussion but should make a full recovery. He will need to stay in the hospital until at least tomorrow the doctor said. Just then they heard Mulder say that is not going to happen. 

Scully turned around and runs to him with tears in her eyes. I was so scared Mulder, I knew there was something wrong when you did not call Daisy to tell her goodnight she said. Skinner asked if Mulder remembers what happened. We went to dinner at Joe’s he said. We played a couple of games of pool and I lost. I told Joe bye and when we walked outside 2 SUV’s stopped in front of us. It all happened so fast that I barely had time to grab my gun but it was knocked out of my hand. There were 4 guys who grabbed Amelia. I just remember hearing her scream my name and begging for the men to let go of her so she could help me. She just wanted to help me. She just kept screaming my name Scully and I couldn’t get to her to help her he said. 

Mulder now has tears running down his checks. It is okay Mulder; it is not your fault she said. We will find her. Skinner asked Mulder if he remembers anything else and he said everything else is kind of foggy. There were 4 men that jumped me but one of them seemed familiar somehow. Familiar how asked Skinner? Let me think for a second said Mulder. I can hear his voice and he said something like, “You thought you could hide her from us Mulder. We have people all over the country that have been looking for you and you ended up making friends with one of them. You thought you could trust Joe well you were wrong”. Oh my god he said, Joe double crossed us and told Krycek where we were. Krycek abducted Amelia.

He goes to get out of bed and Skinner tries to stop him. Scully just stands there and says let him go Skinner because there is nothing you can do to convince him to stay in this hospital. We need to get to Joe said Mulder. Scully helps Mulder get dress. He leaves the hospital against medical advice. I still have my ankle holster and gun but I need another gun. I don’t know what happened to my gun. Skinner said I brought your F.B.I. issue gun and badge. Thank you Sir he said. 

They drive to Joe’s bar with lights and sirens. Mulder runs into the bar followed by Scully, Skinner, and 2 field agents. Jack, I am so glad you are okay. I was so worried about you. Mulder walks right up to Joe holds the gun against Joe’s head and says give me a reason to pull this trigger. Skinner tries to stop Mulder but Scully says don’t, let him do this his way. Why did they take her Mulder asked? Who? Daisy, Joe asked? You know dam good and well that is not her really name. I know you are working for Krycek and I want to know where they took her Mulder said. What do you mean Daisy is not her name Joe asked? Keep playing stupid and I will let the redhead have a crack at you and trust me she is more pissed off than I am right now so there is no telling what she will do.

Mulder said we are talking about an innocent woman and her unborn baby’s life here. What could Krycek have offered you that is more important than that Mulder asked? I tell you what I will let the bald guy have a crack at you, he was in the military and knows plenty of ways to torture a person Mulder said. Skinner he is all yours. Skinner starts to walk towards Joe. Joe yells okay okay, I will tell you everything I know. About 6 weeks ago I got an email that said if I saw these 2 people, it was your face Jack and Daisy’s face; it would be worth $10,000.00 to me. Come to find out that this email was sent to bars and restaurants all over the country.

I just laughed at the email and forgot about it until about a week later you two walk in. I still did not remember anything about the email until Daisy got into that bar fight and knocked out that drunk. What said Skinner? I will tell you later said Scully. After you guys left I realized I recognized you guys from that email. I contacted the sender and told them that I had seen you guys and the sender said that I was just to keep an eye on you guys because it was not time yet. He would check back with me every week or so. Well I got an email from the sender last week and I told them I overheard you guys talking about going out of town but I was not sure if it was just one of you or both of you. 

They responded saying my money would be in my bank account by morning. Skinner told the 2 field agents to arrest Joe. Mulder ran out of the bar and Scully and Skinner followed him. Mulder where are we going Scully asked? To the motel to see if they went back there he said. Once they get back to the motel Mulder unlocks the door and rushes into the room. Scully and Skinner follow him. He starts looking around the room and nothing seems out of place. Skinner flip the mattress off of that bed while I flip this mattress Mulder said. Scully asked why they were flipping the mattress. That is why Skinner said, the laptops were hidden. Okay so the laptops are still here Mulder said. Mulder then jumped on the table and reached up and took one of the ceiling tiles out and threw it on the floor. He pulled down a bag. Well all of the cash is here as well as our car. 

We need to pack up everything in this room because if they are looking for something in here they will have to contact us to get it. He pulls their empty bags out of the closet and all three of them start packing up the room. Mulder starts to pack up his clothes and both of their laptops, Scully starts to pack up Amelia’s clothes, and Skinner goes to pack up all of their belongings in the bathroom. While Scully is packing Amelia’s clothes she comes across an envelope that says To Dana and Mulder. Mulder what is this she asks? I don’t know he said I have never seen it. What do you mean you have never seen it Skinner asked? You have lived with her and were with her every minute of every day. Yes but I don’t know what she did while I was asleep Mulder said. She only sleeps a couple hours a night and I don’t know what she did the rest of the night. 

What do you mean she only sleeps a couple of hours a night, when did that start asks Scully? It started when she came back the second time. She said between the baby moving and the nightmares she really doesn’t sleep Mulder said. She told me she wasn’t having any nightmares Scully said. Listen Scully, we can talk about that later but right now we have to pack up this room and get out of here. Just then Scully noticed a medicine bottle with Amelia’s name on it. Mulder, are these the antibiotics that Amelia has been taking? Yes said Mulder. Well then we have any even bigger problem because if she does not take this medicine the infection is just going to come back again and you saw how hard and fast it knocked her on her ass before said Scully. The 3 clear everything out of the room and get in Mulder and Amelia’s car. Now what do we do asked Skinner? I want to talk to Joe again said Mulder. 

The 3 drive to the local F.B.I. field office where Joe is being held. The officers put Joe in an interrogation room where he is joined by Mulder. Jack please tell me what is going on said Joe. Mulder said my name is Special Agent Fox Mulder with the F.B.I. The woman that you know as Daisy is actually Amelia Scully and she is my sister-in-law. My wife and Amelia’s sister is the red head you saw earlier and she really wants a go at you really badly. Now the tall bald guy is our boss. But he also looks at Amelia as a daughter and really really wants a go at you too. Now I need you to tell me everything about this email and who sent to said Mulder. Joe said I don’t know who sent it. I just got this email one day with a picture of both you and Daisy I mean Amelia on it saying that if I see either of you it could be worth up to $10,000.00. After Amelia got in that bar fight I responded to the email that I have seen you both. They said that I needed to keep an eye on you both because they had to wait about 2 1/2 months before they could surprise you both. I never thought that they were going to hurt either of you or take her. Do you have a way to contact this person asked Mulder. All I have is an email address. 

Mulder walks out of the interrogation room and says I want his computer examined. Skinner said it is already being done. Why would Krycek want to wait 2 1/2 months before they grab Amelia Mulder asks? Because that is when the baby is due Scully said. Maybe they don’t want the baby, they just want Amelia and they were going to wait until after she had it? But they were afraid you two were going to take off again and he did not want to lose her so he grabbed her early she said. Okay, this is what we are going to do said Mulder. We are going to have Joe send an email saying that he wants to meet because he wants more money and if he does not get it he is going to the cops. Once Kyrcek shows up we tag his car with a GPS device and follow him to Amelia.

Mulder goes back into the interrogation room and says we want you to send an email back to this person and tell them you want to meet because you want more money or you are going to go to the cops. And why the hell would I do that asks Joe? Because of you an innocent woman and her unborn child are in danger of dying and I promise you if anything happens to either Amelia or her baby you will wish you were dead said Mulder. You can’t do anything to me because you are F.B.I. Joe said. Do you think I care about the F.B.I. asked Mulder? No, what I care about is Amelia and that baby. See here the thing you have to know about me Mulder said. When it comes to my family I will do anything to protect them or get revenge for them. And I mean anything Mulder said. Well who’s to say that if I double cross this Krycek guy that you are talking about that he will not try and kill me Joe said. Well let me put it this way, if you do not help us I will kill you Mulder said. Fine said Joe, I will send the email. I just need my computer he said.  
20 minutes later Joe is sending an email saying that he wants to meet and wants more money or else he is going to the cops and tell them everything that he knows.

Surprisingly Joe gets a response almost immediately saying “he” will meet Joe at the bar after closing and to leave the backdoor unlocked. Mulder turns to Skinner and says stake out the front and back of the bar but they need to be hidden really well because I guarantee you Krycek will be looking for them. Once he goes inside we will slip the tracking device on the underside of the car and we can follow him to Amelia. But we can stay far enough back so he will not see us.

The next 12 plus hours are the longest in Scully, Mulder, and Skinners lives. Skinner said, since we are waiting does someone want to tell me about this bar fight that Amelia was in? Mulder said the first time we went to Joe’s we were playing pool, oh and by the way Sir don’t every play her in pool because she will beat you every time, I went to get us a couple of drinks when this drunk guy come up to her from behind and grabbed her hips and made some sexually comments to her. When she turned around he grabbed her left wrist and saw she was pregnant and then made a comment about her belly and placed his hand on her belly. She gave him till the count of three to let go of her and when he didn’t she hit him with a right hook and knocked him out cold. 8 months pregnant and she can still kick ass and beat her old record. Both Mulder and Scully smile.

What does that suppose to mean asked Skinner? Way to go Mulder, you said too much Scully said. Well Sir, it appears this is not the first time she has been in a bar fight or a fight when she was pregnant. My understanding is when she was underage she use to go to a biker bar, with a really good fake ID, and hustle at pool and she got into a fight, broke her hand, and was arrested. What said Skinner? Agent Scully does Amelia make it a habit to get into fights? Only when she is provoked sir Scully answered. Are there any other fights I should know about Skinner asked? Well, said Scully there have been several fights but the only other one of importance is the one she got into when she was 5 months pregnant with Daisy. What said Skinner? We went to San Diego and long story short my brother Bill started a fight with her concerning who should raise the baby. He thought he and his wife should. He said some very degrading things to her about her being a single mother and when she did not back down he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against a wall. He did what said Skinner? I tried to stop him but he just grabbed my arm and pushed me away. He told her that he would have child protective services take the baby away at birth and he and his wife would raise the baby. That is why he fought so hard for emergency custody of Amelia Skinner said. So that is why Mulder made the threat to Bill about having him arrested said Skinner.  
Why didn’t you ever tell me that he put his hands on both of you Skinner asked? Because I was afraid of what you would do to him Scully said. Well you should be afraid said Skinner. It is over now, Bill did not get the baby, and Mulder threatened him so please let it go Scully asked? Fine said Skinner but in the future when it comes to you, Amelia, and Daisy please don’t keep anything from me he said. Yes Sir she responded. Scully then leaned into Mulder and whispered in his ear, thank you for leaving me out of the whole Amelia underage with a fake ID and going to biker bars to hustle pool. Your welcome he whispered in her ear and said she can thank him later.

As the 3 sit and continue to wait Scully remembers about the envelope. She pulls it out of her bag and starts to open it. When she takes the contents out of the envelope something falls on the floor. Mulder bends down and picks it up. Why is my Mom’s wedding ring in this envelope and not on Amelia’s finger she asked? Mulder said that her fingers started to swell really badly so she just took it off. She looks in the envelope and there is Amelia’s cross necklace as well as a second cross necklace. I have two questions Mulder she said? Why isn’t she wearing her necklace and why is there a second cross necklace.  
I don’t know said Mulder. I guess I did not realize she was not wearing it and I have no idea where the second necklace came from. She must have gotten it when we were out one day and I did not realize it. How could you not realize it Skinner asked? Well one day we went shopping because she needed to get some more maternity clothes and I just kind of hung back and watched her from a distance. She must have bought it when she bought the clothes.

What else is in the envelope Mulder asked? Scully pulls out what appears to be a letter. It is a letter Scully says. Scully reads the letter out loud for the 2 men to hear:

Dear Dana and Mulder,

I want to start out by saying thank you for everything the 2 of you have done for me. Please tell Skinner that I also thank him for everything he has done for me. Over the last week or so I have started having some dreams about someone coming after me. It is weird because in my dream it feels so real. Mulder and I are coming out of Joe’s after dinner when 2 SUV’s pull up and I am dragged off by 4 men as the other 4 men beat up Mulder.

Mulder interrupts Scully reading the letter and says, what the hell is going on here because that is exactly what happened. How could she dream that he asked? I don’t know Mulder, maybe it has to do with her alien DNA? Maybe it gave her some kind of ability of premonitions said Scully? Scully continues reading the letter.

If you are reading this letter then it means that something has happened to me. I am just hoping it is after the baby is born. If that is the case then you need to know the following. Before we went on the run, actually before I even thought about going on the run, I contacted Greg the attorney and updated my will to include this new baby. He got the updates to my will done and he came to the house while you guys were at work and I signed the will so it is all legal and official and you guys should not have any problems. In the will I state that if something happens to be or I am unable to care for this new baby or I am unable to be located for more than 4 weeks then my parental rights are to be terminated and you two should start the adoption process for this baby as well. I know this is a lot to take on but I know you both will be wonderful parents to this baby. If something happens to me before I can name the baby, as my dreams are showing me, then her name is Samantha Maggie. I know what you are thinking Mulder, ever child needs to have a nickname and hers will be Sammy. Also, I want the father on the birth certificate listed as Deceased.

Scully stops reading the letter and looks at Mulder who now has tears running down his checks. She leans over and gives him a hug. He says I had no idea she was even considering the name Samantha. Scully takes Mulder’s hand in her and continues to read the letter as her eyes start to fill with tears.

I choose this name for a couple of reasons. One, I wanted to do something to thank Mulder for everything he has done for me especially over the last 6 weeks. It takes a special kind of a man to leave his new wife and daughter to go on the run with his sister-in-law and I just want to acknowledge that and say thank you Mulder. Second, I wanted to honor Aunt Maggie for always being there and for being the Mother that I lost so long ago. I never told her thank you so I hope that this will make up for it in some small way. I also want to tell you Dana how much I love you and appreciate everything that you have done for me and being there for me. Over the last couple of hours I have sat here and thought about a lot of funny stories that include the both of us. I hope you treasure these memories as much as I do? You are the sister I never had and you are the person I could always count on. Thank you Dana for being in my life and being there for me. Thank you for choosing me over your own brother. And thank you for loving Daisy as if she was your own. I hope you can do the same with this new baby as well. I hope you can forget how she was created as I have. But I will tell you it took me months to accept her and love her as she grows inside me. Please love her for her and not punish her for who her father was and how she came to be. In the envelope that this letter was in you will find 3 things. 

First, you will find Aunt Maggie’s wedding ring. I am returning this to you Dana as it belongs to you. Thank you for letting me borrow it and allowing me to have a little bit of Aunt Maggie with me for these last 6 weeks. 

Second, you will find my cross necklace that Aunt Maggie gave me. I would like for Daisy to have this necklace if it is okay with both of you. 

Third, you will find a second cross necklace that I bought for the new baby. I bought it one day when Mulder and I were shopping but he has no idea I bought it so this is a surprise to him as it is to you. I would like the new baby, Samantha Maggie; to have this necklace as well if that is okay with both of you as well. In closing, all I can hope for is that my dreams are wrong and I will not have burdened you with another child to take care of. 

I love you both,

Amelia Elizabeth

Of course I will love her for her. I would never punish that little girl for something her father did said Scully. How do you feel about her Mulder? I feel the same as you. She is a little girl first who deserves love despite who her father is and what he did to her mother. If Amelia can put that aside for this little girl then I sure as hell can too he said. I just don’t understand said Scully. I don’t understand any of this. I don’t understand why all of this keeps happening to her. When will she get a damn break? Why did Matt have to hurt her? Why did he throw her off the bridge? Why did they have to take her for 6 months away from Daisy and from me? Why did they have run her off the road? Why did they send 4 men to grab an already traumatized pregnant woman who did nothing to deserve any of this? What does Krycek want with her? Who else is behind this? 

Scully is now in tears as is Mulder. He pulls her into a tight hug as she lays her face into his chest. I need answers Mulder she said. I know Scully, I do too he said. How much more is one woman suppose to take she asked? She is a Scully he said, she is tough as nails. Besides you Scully she is the strongest woman I have ever met he said. She will survive this Scully and we will be there to support her any way we can he said. She has not survived everything that has happened in the last 15 months to give up now and we are not going to give up either he said. We will find her, take care of her, and support her he said. She needs to be there for Daisy, for this new baby, for you, and even for me he said.

These last 6 weeks together we have developed a brother/sister bond. I have already lost one sister and I am not about to lose another sister he said. Plus because of her we have Daisy and she is partly responsible for us getting back together he said. What do you mean Mulder she asked? Because when she was originally taken I decided to stand by your side and support you and because of that you saw how much I have changed for the positive. Also you told me yourself Scully that she had been pushing you to talk to me about our relationship. Yes, I have only known her for 8 months but I owe her so much he said. 

I need to talk to her daughter, to our daughter she said. They decided to Skype with Kimberly. They dial Kimberly’s phone number and the next thing they know they are looking at Daisy’s face as well as Kimberly’s. Daisy looks at the phone screen and says Ma Ma. Scully says hi Daisy; did you have a good day today? She then says Daisy look who this is and she turns the phone toward Mulder. Daisy says Da Da. Mulder says hi Daisy. I sure do miss you. Scully asked Kimberly, how has she been? She was a little confused and upset the morning after you left because you were not here when she woke up but she has been great since then.

Kimberly then says that Mr. Skinner has been keeping me updated with what is going on and I have been updating The Gunmen. Thank you Kimberly said Scully. Well we just wanted to see Daisy really quickly said Scully. Bye bye Daisy, Mommy loves you. Kimberly said to Daisy, can you give Mommy a kiss? Daisy kisses the phone screen. Mulder then takes the phone and says Daddy loves you Daisy, Mommy and I will be home really soon and then we are going to have a big birthday party for you. Kimberly then asked Daisy, can you give Daddy a kiss? Daisy kisses the phone screen again. Bye bye Daisy, we love you said Mulder and then he ended the call. 

It was finally time to stake out Joe’s bar for Krycek’s arrival. Every time a car starts in the direction of the bar everyone gets tense and nervous. But then the car would either turn or drive past the bar. They have been waiting for 2 hours when they were about to give up. Just then a black SUV pulls up behind the back of Joe’s bar. Skinner gets on the radio and says “alright everyone be ready”. A man gets out of the SUV and Mulder looks there night vision binoculars and says that is defiantly Krycek. Krycek goes in the back door of the bar and Skinner says over the radio “go go go put the tracking device on the underside of the vehicle and then get out of there quickly”. 

Just then Krycek comes running out of the bar as he thinks it is a trap and they would catch him and arrest him while he was in the bar. He jumps in the SUV and takes off. Skinner yells “tell me the tracking device is working”. A field agent says, yes Sir, it is working. Good said Skinner; he takes the receiver and a radio and tells Mulder and Skinner to get in the car. We don’t want him to figure out that we are following him so we will continue to radio you our location while we are following Krycek and you follow 2 miles behind us he said.

They followed Krycek for an hour and a half. Every time they made a turn they advised the other agents that were 2 miles behind them. We sure are getting out there into the country said Skinner. There must be an old cabin or something out here where they are hiding her. Skinner then gets on the radio and says pull up this area on a computer and tell me everything that is out here. A field agent gets on the radio and says according to the computer there is a whole lot of nothing except for a couple of cabins spread out over about 20 miles. Okay said Skinner we are going to continue to follow Krycek. The rest of you agents fall back another mile because we don’t want to do anything to jeopardize Krycek leading us to Amelia.

Skinner got on the radio and asked how far on this road is the next cabin? There was no answer. What the hell is going on he asked? Mulder took the radio and checked all of the other channels to so if they are working. Mulder said we are either out of range or the trees are blocking the signal. Skinner said, try your cell phones. None of their cell phones had coverage this far into the country. Damn it said Skinner; well we can’t risk turning back. We have to keep following Krycek as long as the receiver keeps working. Scully said the receiver is still working. 

After another 20 minutes of driving and Scully said Krycek has stopped. Alright we are going to go about a mile and half then go the rest on foot. After the mile and half all 3 get out of the car and continue to follow the receiver. After walking for about 20 minutes they see a cabin with 2 black SUV’s parked in front of it. As they slowly approach they hear a woman scream. All 3 of them pull out their guns. As they are approaching the cabin they see Krycek come out of the cabin and jump in the SUV and take off. Mulder says we have to let him go. We will worry about him later but we need to get to Amelia right now. They continue to approach the cabin when they see one man walking around the outside of the cabin. Skinner said you two stay here. 

He proceeded to slowly sneak up on the man and while the man’s back was turned Skinner jumped him and immediately covered the man’s mouth so he could not yell for help. Skinner put his arm around the man’s throat and squeeze until the man passed out he dragged the man to the closest tree and pulled his arms behind him so he can handcuff him to the tree. He then ripped a part of the man’s jacket and shoved it in his mouth so if he did come to he would not be able to yell for help.

Skinner waved to Mulder and Scully to proceed to him. Once they were outside of the house they walked around it until they found a window. They saw Amelia on the floor holding her stomach and crying. They also see 3 more men on the inside with Amelia. Skinner whispered we have to get the numbers more in our favor. Agent Mulder you target the one on the far right and I will target the one on the far left. Once we take them out it will be 3 against 1. On the count of 3 agent. 3….2….1 both Mulder and Skinner fire one shot each and hit their target. Amelia starts screaming and the last man standing pulls his gun and holds it to Amelia’s head. Just then Mulder kicks the door in and all 3 agents enter the cabin with their guns drawn. The man says back off or I will kill her. Mulder says no you will not because Krycek wants her alive. Plus if you kill her I will kill you very very slowly. So it is your choice Mulder said. 

The man thought about it for a minute and then put his hands up. Amelia falls back to the floor crying. Scully rushes to Amelia while Mulder and Skinner handcuff the man and put him in the closet. Amelia, I need you to talk to me said Scully. She goes to put her hand on Amelia’s arm. Jesus, you are burning up. Scully goes to check Amelia’s pulse. Her heart is racing and she is having shortness of breath. Something is not right. Something is very very wrong. What do you mean Scully Mulder asks? First of all she has a high fever so she is getting sick again. Second her heart is racing and she is short of breath. What does that mean Mulder asked? Amelia, can you talk to me asked Scully? Scully exams Amelia’s arms and finds a needle mark. Damn it she said. They injected her with some. Everybody look around for a vial she said. Skinner said Scully you know what it is don’t you? This is just like before when she was giving birth to Daisy. Mulder says, I found a vial and a syringe Scully looked at the vial and said damn it. What asked Mulder? They injected her with Pitocin to start her labor. She is having an allergic reaction to the medication. 

Everybody look around for some medical supplies she said. As Scully, Mulder, and Skinner are looking around the cabin Amelia screams again. Everyone turns to face her when they see her hold her stomach. Scully rushes over to Amelia and places her hands on Amelia’s stomach. She can feel the contraction happening. Scully said she is having a contraction. Mulder finds a bag in another room and when he looks in it he finds all kinds of medical supplies. He grabs the bag and brings it to Scully. She dumps the bag on the floor. What are you looking for Scully? She finds several IV bags. I need to start an IV she said. Skinner keep looking thru the medical supplies and see if you can find an Epipen. Scully inserts a needle in Amelia’s arm and starts an IV. Mulder, hold this IV bag over your head and squeeze. The harder you squeeze the faster it will get into her blood stream and dilute the Pitocin. She goes to start another IV in Amelia’s other arm and tells Mulder to do the same thing with this IV bag as well. 

I found it Skinner says. He gives it to Scully. Scully takes the Epipen and goes to Amelia and pulls the side of her pants down until her mid thigh is exposed. Scully jabs the Epipen into Amelia’s thigh. After what seemed like minutes Amelia’s breathing starts to get better and Scully said okay one hurdle down. Mulder said now that you have her breathing under control let’s get her out of here. Skinner can go get the car. That is not going to happen said Scully. Why asks Mulder? Because her water just broke. She is going to have this baby here and now Scully said. Scully takes her jacket off, she is going to use it to cover Amelia’s lower body so she has some privacy from Mulder and Skinner, and puts it over Amelia’s legs. Both of you look away for a minute. Scully removes Amelia’s pants and underwear. Okay you can turn back around.

Amelia is starting to become more coherent now. Dana! I am right here sweetie Scully said. It is too early; you have to stop it Amelia said. It is to late sweetie, I can’t stop it. You are going to have this baby tonight said Scully. Now Amelia I need to check and see if the baby is still breach. Scully starts to feel around Amelia’s stomach to see if she could tell where the baby’s feet are. Okay, I think the baby has moved and in the correct position. Okay Amelia I need to see how dilated you are. Scully checks and says Amelia you are dilated to 10 it is time to push. Mulder put the IV bags down and both you and Skinner grab one of her knees.

Amelia, when you have another contraction I need you to push. When she pushes I need you two support her back and pull her knees back to her chest. Okay Dana, here comes a contraction says Amelia. God I wish I had an epidural right now. I need drugs said Amelia. I know you do sweetie but I need you to push now said Scully. Amelia screams from the pain as she pushes. Okay said Scully, relax until the next contraction. Mulder says Amelia you need to … Amelia cut Mulder off and said don’t you dare finish that sentence. I warned you at the hospital what would happen if you told me to breath. Okay said Mulder, I am sorry. 

After a minute or two Amelia says here comes another contraction. Scully says I need you to push. Amelia pushes as hard as she can until she can’t push anymore. You are doing great Amelia; I can see a full head of red hair said Scully. Really said Amelia, another red head. Amelia laughs. Scully said that I need you to push again Amelia. I need you to push now. Amelia pushes as Mulder and Skinner are holding her knees. Amelia continued to push for 15 minutes. Scully said one more push and the baby will be out Amelia. I just need to get the shoulders out. Amelia says I can’t do it anymore. I can’t push anymore. Yes you can said Mulder. You can do this Amelia, I know you can. Just one more push and you will get to see your baby he said. Push now Amelia said Scully. Push hard she said. Amelia screams as she pushes as hard as she can until she falls back relieved that the baby is out. Scully finds and empty syringe and uses that to suction the baby’s nose and mouth. Is she okay asks Amelia? She isn’t crying. Why isn’t she crying asked Amelia? I need a knife said Scully. Skinner pulls a pocket knife out of his pocket so she can cut the umbilical cord. Once she cuts the cord she tells Mulder and Skinner to look around for something to wrap the baby in. Dana, why isn’t she crying? Scully puts her head, since she does not have a stethoscope, against the baby’s chest and listens to the baby breathing.

Mulder says, Scully I found a towel in the bathroom. Scully wraps the baby in the towel. Dana, what is wrong with her? Amelia, I need you to stay calm but the baby is having a little trouble breathing. Oh my God cried Amelia, please don’t let my baby die. Mulder take the baby Scully said. What is wrong Scully? Amelia is bleeding and I don’t know how to stop it because we are stuck in the woods and are not in a hospital. Dana, I feel funny Amelia said. Amelia was starting to become light headed due to all of the blood loss. Amelia, I need you to stay with us. Look at your beautiful baby Amelia. Amelia reaches out her hand and touches the baby and says my beautiful Samantha. Mulder says we found your letter and I am honored that you decided to name the baby after my sister.

Scully says, okay I need you to go get the car quickly. Just then the door of the cabin is kicked open and Krycek and several men rush in with guns drawn. I am going to kill you Krycek said Mulder. Well that is going to have to wait said Krycek. I would like nothing better than to put a bullet in your head but I have orders not to hurt anyone. Now if you 3 would be so kind to get up and move to the back bedroom and take the baby with you. What said Scully? Oh, we don’t want the baby. We only want Amelia. We were trying to wait until she had the baby before we took her but once Joe told us that he thought she might be leaving town we had to take her. We have big plans for her Krycek said. I am not leaving her said Scully; she is bleeding too much and is dying. Don’t worry we will take good care of her said Krycek. Amelia calls Scully’s name weakly, Dana you have to do what he says because I need you to protect the baby. Please all of you do what he says because I could never forgive myself if something happened to any of you. As Mulder is forced into the bedroom he yells this isn’t over Krycek. I will find you and I will kill you. I look forward to our next meeting.

Krycek looks at one of his men and says get her out of here. She screams in pain as the man picks her up. As Scully, Mulder, and Skinner are locked in the bedroom they hear Amelia scream. Mulder hands Scully the baby as he puts his ear to the door to see if he can hear anything. Just then they all hear what sounds like cars driving away. Mulder kicks the door down and they rush out into the main room of the cabin and find that it is empty. No one is there, not even Amelia. Skinner, I need you to get the car now, and hurry. Scully, tell me what is going on said Mulder. She said that it is hard to tell because I don’t have a stethoscope but it appears the baby’s breathing is getting worse and we need to get to a hospital now. 

Skinner is back in a matter of minutes with the car. Mulder and Scully rush out of the cabin with Samantha in Scully’s arms. Once in the car Skinner takes off. He says once we get to an area where our radio or cell phones work we will call for a helicopter to get her to the hospital. Skinner continues to speed thru the country side and after about 15 minutes they hear something over the radio. He yells the radio is working now. He gets on the radio and says this is A.D. Skinner, what is your location. The field agent on the other end of the radio says, thank god Sir. We lost radio contact with you a couple of hours ago and have been looking for you ever since. Skinner says shut up and listen to me. Skinner said we need a Medevac A.S.A.P. We are headed back the way we originally came. We are going to keep driving until we can meet up with the helicopter. Alright Sir said the field agent, let me call it in and request the helicopter.

The field agent comes back on the radio and says the helicopter is on its way but they need details on the emergency. Skinner repeats what Scully tells him to say. We have a female infant born 1 hour ago at 34 weeks gestation with difficulty breathing. What about Amelia the field agent asks? Skinner responds by saying we do not have Amelia, just her daughter. They drive for 5 more minutes when they meet up with the field agents. The field agent says we all need to wait here and have the helicopter land in the field over to our right.

Mulder looks at Scully and asks how is she doing Scully? Not good Mulder, not good at all. That helicopter better get here really fast or she is not going to make it. Mulder asks the field agent how much longer? About another 60 seconds sir. Just then they can see the helicopter in the distance. As it lands Mulder helps Scully out of the car. He helps her rush thru the field and into the helicopter. He says, we will meet you at the hospital and then he steps away as the helicopter door closes and then takes off. Mulder runs back to the car and Skinner yells lets go, you lead and we will follow you to the hospital to the field agents.

In the helicopter Scully tells the paramedics that the infant had shortness of breath immediately upon birth and it has slow gotten worse. The paramedics start to give the infant oxygen and start to monitor her vital signs. Scully asks, how long until we are at the hospital? About 5 more minutes the paramedic responded. The hospital has been informed of the situation and has a neonatal team standing by waiting for our arrival.

It is the longest 5 minutes of Scully’s life but they finally arrive at the hospital landing on the roof. As soon as they land a team of doctors and nurses rush the helicopter and take the baby. One nurse waits for Scully and asks are you the mother? No, I am her Aunt, the doctor who delivered her, and an F.B.I. agent. We were trying to rescue her Mother from the men who took her but she went into labor 6 weeks early and I had to deliver the baby. They men took her Mother but left the infant. The nurse said we are going to do everything we can to help your niece. Does she have a name the nurse asks? Yes said Scully, Samantha Maggie Scully. What about the father the nurse asked? Scully replied the father is deceased. The nurse escorted Scully to the waiting room and told her that she needed to wait here. 

After about an hour one of the doctors came out to talk to Scully. Are you the one that came in with the infant born at 34 weeks? Yes, I am her aunt, I am a doctor and I delivered her, and I am an F.B.I. agent. Where are the parents the doctor asked? What said Scully? Where are the parents the doctor said again? I told the nurse about the situation with the parents. We need the parents to authorize medical treatment the doctor said. Are you kidding me she said? Just stabilize her and then we will deal with the parent issue. We are working on stabilizing her but we need to talk to the parents before we can treat the patient the doctor said. Now Scully is getting mad. Look, first of all her name is Samantha Maggie Scully. Second, the father is deceased. Third, the mother was kidnapped. When we went to rescue her and her water broke and I delivered the baby. After the birth the men took Amelia but left the baby. So I have no idea where her Mother is or if she is even still alive because she was bleeding badly after the birth. So how about you get back in there and help Samantha and we will deal with authorization thing later. Just then Mulder and Skinner get off of the elevator and hear Scully yelling. They run to her side and Mulder asks what is going on?

The doctor asks “and who are you two”? Scully yells, listen don’t worry about them right now. Just get back there and save Samantha and then we will straighten out this whole medical authorization thing later. Skinner said you are out here arguing about medical authorization when that baby needs medical attention? I was just trying to explain that we need medical authorization for treatment of the baby the doctor said. Scully then says, I told you that the father is dead and the mother is missing. God, I should have just said you were the father Mulder. Then this guy would stop arguing about authorization and just treat her. 

Skinner steps forward. Now listen to me, as he pulls out his badge, I am the Assistant Director of the F.B.I. and that child was left in the care of the F.B.I. as well as Agent Scully and Agent Mulder who are the closest thing to parents that the child has right now. Now how about you go help save her and I will work on getting the documentation to prove that they can authorize medical treatment. Fine, but I will be back the doctor said.

Scully is starting to pace and holding her head. Are you okay Scully asks Mulder? No, I am getting a migraine and I have to deal with idiots she said. Skinner says, okay this is what we need to do. I am going to get a hold of the attorney that did Amelia’s will and have him fax a copy over right away and I need you two to find the letter from Amelia saying she wants you two to have the baby if something happens to her.  
Mulder, the letter is in my bag and I left it in the car she said. Okay, I will get the keys from Skinner and go get it. But before he leaves he takes her face in his hands and says they both are going to be alright Scully. Let’s just get Samantha well and home and they we will find Amelia. He then gives her a kiss on the lips.

Mulder runs to the car as Skinner gets on the phone to try to reach the attorney. It was too early in the morning for the attorney to be in the office so Skinner left him a detailed urgent message to call him back A.S.A.P. Skinner goes back to join Scully as Mulder is getting back off the elevator with Scully’s bag. Mulder goes immediately to Scully and sits next to her and starts to rub her shoulder as she has her head in her hands.

About an hour later Skinner gets a call back from the attorney and he says he will fax a copy of Amelia’s will but he is also going to go ahead and go to the courthouse and try to meet with the judge who ruled on the emergency custody hearing of Daisy and explain what is going on and see if he can pull any strings and have a judge in New Mexico grant Dana and Fox emergency custody so the doctors will just treat the child and not argue about authorization. That would be perfect Skinner said. The attorney said text me the fax number and I will fax a copy of the will. Also Mr. Skinner, keep your phone handy because if the judge has any questions I am going to call you back. Okay, thank you Skinner said.

What did he say asked Mulder? Skinner told them everything the attorney said and then went off to find out what the fax number was so he could have a copy of the will faxed to the hospital. Scully looks at Mulder and says, Mulder I think I love Greg the attorney because he continues to go above and beyond for Amelia and her kids. Scully, if he can help get us emergency custody of Samantha then I love him too Mulder said. I think I want a divorce so I can marry Greg she said jokingly. Mulder jokingly said, as long as I get Daisy you can have a divorce and marry Greg. They both laughed. I would never divorce you Mulder, you are stuck with me. No Scully, you are stuck with me he said. No, we are stuck with each other she said and Daisy is stuck with both of us. They both laughed again. There we go, that is what I like to hear. I love to hear my wife laugh, well and scream my name during sex. They laughed again. Stop it Mulder, you are being very inappropriate she said laughing. Yes I am he said, but I am trying to make my wife feel better. Well, you are doing a good job she said because I am starting to feel a little better concerning Samantha now that we are in a hospital. But I am at a complete loss of what to do next concerning Amelia. 

What the hell did Krycek mean when he said he had orders not to hurt us? Orders from whom? And what do they want with Amelia she asked? I don’t know Scully but I am going to find out the answers to all of the questions as well as where Amelia is said Mulder. You know Scully, this is the longest we have been together since we have been married he said. Oh, you mean when you ran off with my sister Scully said with a laugh. Guilty as charged said Mulder with a laugh.

You know Mulder; I have not had a chance to ask you. Are you okay with Amelia naming the baby Samantha? Sure I am, why wouldn’t I be he asked? I did not know if it would be too painful for you she said. No, I met what I said to Amelia, I am honored that she choose the name Samantha. Skinner joins Scully and Mulder again and says I texted Greg the fax number and he is going to fax over a copy of the will and then head to the courthouse to try and meet with the judge. Just then a different doctor comes out and says are you the family for Samantha Scully? Yes we are, how is she doing asks Mulder? She is actually doing better than expected. We have her on a breathing machine and are giving her steroids to help her lungs. She is responding very well to this treatment. Her vitals are improving and she is starting to get a little color in her skin the doctor said. 

Can we see her asks Scully? Not yet said the doctor. Mulder cuts him off and says is this because of the whole authorization for medical treatment issue? No sir, I promise you that is not why. I would like to hold off you seeing her for just a little while until we can get her settled into the N.I.C.U. I also want to apologize for the doctor from earlier. Things were very confusing when Samantha first came in and there was some miscommunication between the staff concerning the parents. Now I understand that you too are the closest thing to parents that this child has at the hospital for right now. Mulder says yes, her father is deceased and her Mother was kidnapped shortly after birth. We are not only her Aunt and Uncle but we are also F.B.I. agents who were trying to rescue her Mother. We have a letter here that her Mother wrote about a week ago saying that if anything happened to her that my wife and I should get custody of Samantha. We are also having a copy of her will faxed over where Amelia states the same thing. Finally our attorney is trying to get a judge to grant us emergency custody.

The doctor said I assure you that is not an issue at this moment and once she is settled you will be allowed to go back and see her. Mulder then said and him to, pointing to Skinner, he is suppose to be part of the baby’s protection detail until we can find her Mother and make sure both of them are safe. That is not a problem said the doctor. Somebody will come back and get you in a little while. They all said thank you doctor. What was that all about Mulder asked Skinner? What, you mean the protection detail? Yes, said Skinner. Well I know that there was no way you would want to sit here and wait. I know you would want to be back there with us so the only thing I could think of so quickly was you were providing protection for the baby Mulder said. Well you are right said Skinner. It would drive me crazy if I was forced to stay out here and not be back there with her.

About an hour and a half goes by and Skinner gets a phone call from Greg. Greg says he is in the judge’s chambers and the judge would like to speak to you Mr. Skinner as well as Fox and Dana. Okay said Skinner, well we are all together in the waiting room of the hospital so I can just put you on speaker phone. Greg said that would be fine. Skinner puts them on speaker phone and the judge says Mr. Skinner and Ms. Scully I am sorry we have to speak to each other under these circumstances. Now Mr. Mulder you were not in the court room during the emergency custody hearing were you? No sir I was not I was providing protection for Melissa Scully at that time. The judge continues and says Greg has informed me of everything that has happened since that court date. I take it there is document to back up everything that he says has happened to Amelia Scully since we last met. Yes Sir these is said Skinner. I can have copies of the files sent to you from the Washington D.C. F.B.I. office. The judge continues by saying it is just unbelievable everything that this one woman has gone thru in just 7 to 8 months. My heart is breaking for her and her children. Now I do remember changing the emergency custody order into a permanent custody order when Amelia Scully disappeared about 8 months ago to you Ms. Scully. 

I also remember making an amendment allowing Fox Mulder to authorize medical treatment. Now Greg is telling me that you both have been raising this child together for the 6 months that the mother was missing. This is correct says Mulder. The judge then says Greg has advised me that Amelia then decided upon her return that she would terminate her parental rights and allow the two of you to adopt Melissa Scully. That is correct said Scully. Now I am confused about the last 2 months said the judge. My understanding is Amelia Scully went on the run with you Mr. Mulder. That is correct sir. Can you please explain to me why the judge asked? Of course, when you receive the F.B.I. files you will see a file concerning an incident where 4 men ran Amelia off the road, with Melissa in the car, and tried to kidnap her. Now fortunately Dana and I were able to stop the kidnapping attempt. But after that accident it was decided that Amelia was not safe and need to go on the run. I decided that it would be better if I went with her to protect her. Dana and I got married right before Amelia and I left and we ended up here in New Mexico were we have been every since said Mulder. And now I am to understand that just the other day these men found Amelia and kidnapped her while you were beaten and left unconscious asks the judge? That is correct Sir said Mulder. And that you found her long enough to delivery her daughter 6 weeks early and then these men took her again the judge said. That is correct Sir said Mulder. Now you are trying to get emergency custody so you can authorize medical treatment as this child is in the N.I.C.U. As well as take her home upon her release and take care of her until you are able to find her Mother. That is correct Sir said Scully. 

This is just an unbelievable story said the judge. Ms. Scully and Mr. Mulder, I just need to ask you; are you willing to take on all responsibility for this child until her mother is found? Yes we are Sir, they both said. Greg has given me a copy of Amelia’s will and it is very clear that she wants you to have custody of this child. But since we are dealing with 2 different states I just need to get all of my facts straight before I start calling in favors to judges in New Mexico. Finally I need to know the child’s name for the custody order the judge said. Scully said her name is Samantha Maggie Scully. If you can get those files to me A.S.A.P. Mr. Skinner and I start making some phone calls and see what I can do to help you and this child. All three of them said thank you your honor. The judge then ended the phone call by saying good luck in finding Amelia and God Bless you for being willing to take in this child. Mulder said, it is not an option Sir, this is our niece and this is the right thing and only thing to do. Greg says I will be in contact when we know more and the call ended.

Skinner says I am going to make a couple of phone calls and get the files delivered to the judge. Scully then asked can you call Kimberly and give her an update and check on Daisy please. Of course said Skinner. Damn it said Scully. What is wrong asked Mulder? I did not call the hospital and tell them I would not be in today. I am also going to have to talk to them about taking time off because of Samantha. I don’t know if they will give me any time off or if they will just fire me since I have only been there for 1 month. Well there is only one way to find out said Mulder, you better give them a call. I will be right back said Scully.

Scully comes back and Mulder asks her how did it go? It went really well. I told them that I had a family emergency in New Mexico were my sister give birth at 34 weeks and then was kidnapped and I did not know when I would be able to come back between a infant in the N.I.C.U and then not feeling comfortable putting a premature baby into a daycare setting. They said to just keep them updated and we can work everything out. You know Mulder, once we bring this baby home I am not going to be able to go back to work for a while. How long is a while he asks? Normally you can’t put a child into a daycare setting until 6 weeks of age but it is usually longer with you are dealing with a premature baby. We will do what we have to do Scully. I am not too worried about it. The most important thing is Samantha’s health and finding Amelia.

Skinner comes back and says the files are on the way to the judge and Kimberly says Daisy is fine but you should probably Skype with her today because she has been asking for both of you. We probably need to think about bringing Daisy to New Mexico Mulder. Kimberly is going to need to go back to work. Samantha could be here for several weeks if not months. And I really miss Daisy as I am sure you do too. Mulder says, let’s give it a day and see what the doctor’s are saying and then we will figure out what to do about Daisy.

About 45 minutes after Skinner and Scully got off the phone a nurse came out and asked, are you the family of Samantha Scully? Scully and Mulder stood up and said yes we are. The nurse then said and are you the gentlemen that is providing security for this child? Skinner said yes I am. Well if you 3 will follow me please I will take you to see Samantha. They follow the nurse to the N.I.C.U. where she shows them Samantha in her incubator. I will have a couple more chairs brought up the nurse said. Thank you said Scully. 

They all 3 walk over to the incubator and Scully reaches in and touches Samantha’s hand. Welcome to the world sweetie, I am sorry your Mommy could not be here but she loves you with all of her heart says Scully. Scully looks at all of the monitors and then looks around for Samantha’s chart. She starts to read the chart when Mulder asks if everything is okay. Everything is great Mulder that is the problem. At 6 weeks premature she should not have numbers like this she said. What are you thinking asks Mulder? I am thinking that I need to see if they will run a blood test for me she says.

What kind of blood test asks Skinner? Scully and Mulder look at each other and Scully says okay I will tell you but everything you are about to hear stays between the 3 of us. Okay said Skinner. Right before we started back at The X-Files I tested my own blood, as well as a woman named Sveta that we meet and found out that we both have alien DNA she said. What said Skinner? When Amelia was returned I had her blood tested and she also has alien DNA. I was not sure about the baby though and now when I see how well she is doing it makes me wonder if she has alien DNA also and that is why she is doing so well. I am speechless said Skinner. I know Sir that is totally understandable.

Just then Skinners phone rings. Skinner he answers. Are you serious? That is great he said. Just give him my number and tell him to call me when he gets here. Thank you for everything.  
What was that about asks Mulder? You guys got the emergency custody order and it will be delivered to the hospital within one hour. Both Scully and Mulder smile and hug each other. One more hurdle down said Mulder.

A little while later the doctor comes by to check on the baby and he says he has a couple of questions. Before you asks you questions said Mulder I just wanted to let you know that we got the emergency custody order and it will be here in about 45 minutes. That is great said the doctor but this is not what I wanted to ask you about. I need to get details for the birth certificate he said. We obviously know her name, weight, length, date of birth, and city and state. But we need to know the Mother and Fathers names. Scully said the Mother’s name is Amelia Elizabeth Scully and the father should be listed as deceased. Alright, now I understand that you are a doctor and you delivered the baby so you Dr Scully will be listed on the birth certificate also. The final thing we need is time of birth. Without missing a beat Scully said 4:06 A.M.  
Before you leave doctor I wanted to talk to you about one thing she said. Of course he said. I know you are not going to understand this request but I need some blood work done on the baby. Scully writes down the test she wants done and hands it to the doctor and I need the lab to run the test twice. Alright well the lab already has some of her blood so I will just let them know to run this test. Thank you said Scully.

The doctor walks away and Mulder says Scully, how do you know what time she was born at? I don’t Mulder; I just made it up so they would not ask anymore questions.  
Scully then looks at Samantha and says she is waking up. Hi there beautiful. Do you miss your Mommy she asked? I wonder said Scully. You wonder what said Mulder. Newborns are comforted by the sounds of their Mother’s voice. But since Amelia is not here you are the next best thing said Scully. I don’t understand said Mulder. You and Amelia have been together for almost 2 months so if Mommy’s voice can’t be here your voice is the next best thing she said. Talk to her Mulder, talk to her about anything. 

Mulder sits down next to Samantha and says hi Samantha. I am very glad to finally meet you. Can I touch her Scully he asks? Sure Mulder she said. He reaches in and holds her little hand and says your Mommy really wants to be here but until she can we are going to take care of you. Keep going Mulder, it is working. Her heart rate is improving. He continued by saying I can’t wait for you to meet Daisy. She is going to love you. When you get better we are going to take you home.

While still holding Samantha’s hand he looks at Scully and says I just realized we don’t anything at the house for her. We don’t have a crib or a dresser or a changing table. But we can resolve that issue right now she said. How asks Mulder? It is called the internet Mulder. I can go online and order everything we are going to need and have it delivered to the house. I bet The Gunmen would go over and remove everything from the guest room and take it down to the barn and put together the nursery for us.

Scully, I never thought I would say this but here is my credit card go shopping until you heart is content. Scully just smiled at Mulder and took his credit card. Where are you going to start he asks? With the furniture she said, I am just going to go to the same place and get the same furniture Amelia got Daisy. How do you know where she got the furniture at he asks. I don’t but Skinman does because he went with her, he picked it out, and he put it all together she said. I never thought I would see the day when the Skinman was baby furniture shopping. Scully and Mulder both just laughed. Alright said Skinner, you both have had a good laugh, and Scully it was Baby’s R Us. Thank you Skinman. Mulder turned to Samantha and said Uncle Skinman is just the best isn’t he, with a laugh.

Scully stops from shopping on her phone and says Mulder I want Daisy here now. I am tired of being away from her and I know you are too. We can have Kimberly fly here with her and then you and I can take turns with the girls. Besides I am sure Kimberly could use a break let alone needs to go back to work. Plus Daisy’s birthday is in a couple of days and I don’t want to be away from her on her big day. Then while The Gunman are there setting up the nursery they can also set up Daisy’s swing set for her birthday.

You remembered I wanted to get her a swing set for her birthday he said. Of course I did she said. I picked out the one I thought you would pick out. It happened to be the most expensive but I just put that on your credit card too she said. Skinner I think these 3 are going to put me in the poor house but I wouldn’t have it any other way he said. All three of them just laughed. Just then Skinners phone rang. Skinner he answered. When he hung up he said the emergency custody order is here said Skinner but the courier can only give it to one of you. I will go Scully, you keep shopping. While I am out there I will call The Gunmen about setting up the nursery and swing set. Mulder, tell them the swing set is in a kit in the barn. I will also make a phone call and get Kimberly and Daisy on the first flight here Mulder said. Skinner said I will call Kimberly and tell her to pack a bag for Daisy. Scully says tell her to pack all of her favorite toys and enough clothes for at least a couple of weeks. Plus her stroller and car seat. Do think we really are going to need all of that stuff Scully. Yes Mulder, when the baby is released from the hospital we are going to have to drive back to D.C. because she will be too young to go on a plane. Plus you don’t want to expose a preemie to all of the germs in an airport or on a plane. I can order formula, diapers, wipes for both babies and baby food for Daisy online for while we are here.

Skinner can also ask Kimberly to pack some clothes for me since when I came down here I only backed enough stuff for a couple of days. Sure Scully, no problem said Skinner. Mulder can you also find out about getting a hotel room close to the hospital and tell them we need 2 cribs. When you do I will have stuff sent to the hotel that I need to order for Samantha like clothes and a car seat and the stuff for Daisy. No problem Scully. He leaned down and kissed her and then went to Samantha and touched her hand and said I will be back. As he and Skinner walked away he said, with a chuckle, she is going to max out my credit card but I don’t care. Whatever needs to be done I will do.

The two men meet the courier in the lobby of the hospital and gives Mulder a folder. He looks and there were 5 copies of the custody order with a note that says give one to the hospital and hang on to the other 4. Why did they give you 4 asks Skinner. Greg probably told them to because when we had Daisy’s custody order amended we need 4 copies. One for the daycare, the pediatrician, the diaper bag, and an extra copy for us. In this case they put in an additional one for the hospital.

Skinner proceeds to call Kimberly and let her know what is going on and what everything Scully asks her to bring. Mulder calls the airlines and books a flight for Kimberly and Daisy. Skinner go ahead and call her back and give her the flight info and tell her I am going to have The Gunmen take her and Daisy to the airport because she is going to need help with all of her stuff, Scully’s stuff and Daisy’s stuff. They can just take Scully’s car to the airport and then the guys can drive it back to the farmhouse when they go to set everything up.

Mulder calls The Gunmen and asked for their help with several things. He tells them he needs them to take Kimberly and Daisy to the airport in Scully’s care and then go back to the house and set up the swing set that is in the barn and were he wants it set up and then change the guest bedroom into a nursery when everything arrives that Scully is ordering. They told Mulder they would be happy to help. Mulder asks the hospital for the name of a hotel near the hospital and then he calls and books a room starting tonight until further notice and asks that two cribs be put in the room. He also books a room for Skinner and for Kimberly.

Both men go back to the N.I.C.U and tell Scully everything is all set. Mulder also gives her the envelope with the custody order. She opens the envelope and says I never thought we would have to get one of these again. I know said Mulder. He looks at their names on the custody order and says you know Scully we never talked about if you were going to change your name. I have thought about it Mulder and I think I want to hyphenate my name. That is fine with me said Mulder. Scully says I just have not had time to do it with working at the bureau and the hospital and raising your daughter while you were running around with my sister all over the country. They both laughed.

I just remembered something said Mulder. I wanted to thank you Sir for being there for Scully when her brother crossed the line again. When she told Amelia and I what happened I wanted to kill him. Actually I still want to kill him. It was no problem said Skinner trust me after finding out what happened in San Diego I was happy to do it. That reminds me Mulder, I want to see your hand and see how it is healing said Scully. What is wrong with your hand asked Skinner? Scully said after I told Mulder what happened with Bill he put his fist thru a mirror and Amelia stitched him up with a sewing needle and thread and whiskey to clean it and as a pain killer. Skinner just shook his head. I am serious Mulder I want to see your hand. He turns to a sleeping Samantha and says you better get use to this kid because your aunt always gets want she wants. Scully kicks Mulder while she laughs. Mulder takes the bandage off of his hand and shows it to Scully. She looks at it and says surprisingly Amelia did a really good job stitching you up. Well of course my other wife did he said and she laughed at him while she hit his arm. I think we can probably take the stitches out now. I can ask the nurse for the equipment and do it here. 

Scully took out his stitches and then the doctor came in to talk to Scully. Before he can say anything she said that here is a copy of the custody order so there should not be any more confusion, my husband and I will be making medical decisions for Samantha. Great said the doctor, I will update the chart and get this court order into her file. The reason I came in here beside to check on Samantha is go give you the results of the blood work you ordered. I had the lab run the test twice like you asked. But it looks like they still screwed up the test twice. I can have them run it again it you like. She said no that will not be necessary and took the current results from the doctor who then walked away.

Skinner said well what good does that do you Scully if the lab screwed up the test? Mulder looked at Scully and said they did not screw up the test, did they Scully? She said to any other doctor the results will look wrong. But only I know what I am looking for she said. I don’t understand said Skinner. Each time I have run this blood test the results come back looking like the lab screwed up and each time the results were the same for me, Sveta, and Amelia. We all have alien DNA from when we were taken.

My guess is the baby has alien DNA from whatever they did to Amelia for those 6 months. Basically whatever you do to the mother you do to the fetus. Now these results show that Samantha has alien DNA like I suspected. I think that is why she is responding better than normal with the treatment that the hospital is giving her. The doctor came back after a little while and said I am looking over the latest test results and I must say I have never seen a child improve this much in the short amount of time she has been here. If she keeps going at this rate I would not be surprised if she was released in about a week. Mulder said what is the normal recovery time for a child that is in the same condition that Samantha was when she arrived? The doctor said on average 4 to 6 weeks minimum. The doctor continued and said at this point I would recommend skin to skin contact therapy for the Mother and child but since the mother is not here would that be something you would be interested in doing Dr. Scully? Of course she said anything to help Samantha. Great said the doctor, I will have a nurse come back and help you with that and bring you a blanket so you can cover up. Thank you she said.

A nurse came back with a blanket and went to get Samantha out of the incubator. Scully said Sir if you don’t mind can you turn around for a minute? Oh, of course he said. Mulder held the blanket for Scully as she unbuttoned her blouse and the nurse placed Samantha on her chest, while the baby was still attached to all of the tubes and wires. Once the baby was on Scully’s chest Mulder put the blanket over Scully and leaned down and kissed Samantha on the head and Scully on the lips. You can turn back around now Sir she said. Immediately they noticed Samantha’s heart rate improve. Mulder stood there just looking at his wife holding this tiny premature baby. He could not help but have a smile on his face and a tear in his eyes. He pulled a chair over next to Scully so he could just sit there and watch Samantha sleep and hold her little tiny hand. Scully looked at Mulder and said Samantha already has you wrapped around her finger Mulder. Until 9 months ago I never realized what a softie you are. Samantha and Daisy are going to be spoiled rotten you know that right? Yes I do Scully and I don’t have a problem with it at all. 

Did you get everything ordered for Samantha he asks? Not everything she said. I got the furniture ordered, her size diapers for home as well as formula. That way we will not to worry about having to go to the story after driving across the country with 2 babies. I have also order diapers, wipes, and formula for both babies to be sent to the hotel as well as baby food for Daisy so we will not have to worry about going to the store when she gets here. When will that be anyway she asks? When will our daughter be here she asks? Mulder said I booked them a night flight so Daisy would sleep and it would be easier on Kimberly. Plus she needs time to pack everything. They should land about 7 am tomorrow morning. Oh god Mulder I can’t wait to see her and I have only been away from her for a couple of days. I can’t even image how you are feeling because you have been away from her for almost 2 months. Knowing that she is going to be here tomorrow makes me so excited that I can’t even put it into words.

I have a question Mulder? Are we going to tell Daisy that Samantha is her sister or her cousin? I hadn’t really thought about it Scully but I guess I would say her sister. One because they are sisters and two because we both had siblings growing up and I want that for Daisy. When she is older and we tell her she is adopted we can go into a little more detail about how they are sisters and that you and I are Daisy’s parents and Amelia is Samantha’s parent.

Mulder, do you want to try the skin to skin contact. It really is great for bonding. I got to do it with William but you never did. Neither one of us got to do it with Daisy because well one you did not know about her and two Amelia was her mother than. You know what Scully; I think I would like to try it he said. Okay, why don’t you get the nurse and have her help us. Mulder went and got the nurse and she helped them switch the baby from Scully to Mulder. The minute the baby was placed on Mulder’s chest Samantha’s heart rate increased even more. Talk to her Mulder, it is comforting to her since she already knows your voice and since Amelia is not here you are the most familiar person to her. I don’t know what to say Scully. She responds, well you know the book Good Night Moon by heart so tell her that story. While you are doing that I will sit here and finishing ordering everything for her that we are going to need she said.

The rest of the day was just sitting and waiting and watching Samantha. Scully convinced Skinner and Mulder to go back to the hotel and sleep. Mulder said I will be back about 6 am and I will bring you some coffee and breakfast Scully. Skinner said he would pick up Daisy and Kimberly from the airport, and then drop Kimberly at the hotel, so she can get some rest, along with all of Daisy’s stuff and your stuff Scully, and then I will bring Daisy up here to see you both. Mulder bends down in front of Scully and says I will stay if you want me to. That is okay Mulder, go ahead and get some sleep because I have a feeling you are going to need it because once Daisy sees you she is not going to let you out of her sight. Alright call me if anything changes he said. He kisses her on the lips and whispers in her ear I love you. She whispers back I love you too. He goes to Samantha and touches her hand and whispers Good Night Samantha. I will see you in the morning. I love you.

On the way to the hotel Skinner took Mulder back to pick up his car because all of his clothes are in the car. Also, that way Mulder has a car to drive back and forth from the hotel to the hospital.  
Scully slept off and on all thru the night. Luckily Samantha did not have any setbacks during the night. However Scully did not really expect any setbacks due to the baby’s alien DNA. Just before 6 am Mulder is back at the hospital and bring Scully breakfast. He walks into the N.I.C.U. and sees Scully sleeping in the chair. He decides he will let her sleep and will check on Samantha. The Nurse told him that Samantha did great during the night and that his wife never left the baby’s side. I have no doubt that she never left. That is just how my wife is he said. How am I he heard? He turned around and say Scully awake. He kneeled down in front of her and said I come bearing gifts. Oh coffee she said. If I was not already married I would marry you. Mulder said you must be married to a very lucky guy. She said he better realize how lucky. They both laughed. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss and he gave her a kiss back. How did you sleep wife? Okay she said. How did you sleep husband? Not very good because I knew my wife was just a few minutes away and not in my bed with me. Besides, I kept thinking about Amelia he said. I know, I do to she said.

On the bright side Samantha had a good night and Daisy will be here in a couple of hours she said. Did the stuff for the girls get delivered to the hotel she asks? Yes it did he said. I tried to sort it and get it out of the way but I might have made it worse. That is okay, at least you tried. I figure we are just going to have to story stuff under their cribs. 

As time went by the two just sat there and talked while watching Samantha sleep. So do you think you have everything ordered for here and home now he asks? I hope so she said. I tried to get everything delivered on the same day so it would be easier for The Gunmen. I need to get the tracking info for all of the deliveries to them so that they will know if they received everything or not. Why don’t you go ahead and email them really quickly and I will call them and let know them know it is on the way because Daisy will be here soon and I don’t want to have to deal with it then he said. She sent the email and he made the phone call. 

A couple minutes later Skinner calls and says we are in the waiting room. We will be right there said Mulder. Scully found a nurse and said they would be in the waiting room if they were needed.  
They practically ran to the waiting room when they turned the corner and saw Daisy in the arms of Skinner. Mulder called her name and she turned around and saw him. She got so excited that she was laughing and bouncing up and down. Mulder walked over to Skinner and Daisy practically leaped into Mulder’s arms. Mulder sat in a chair and hugged Daisy while he had tears in his eyes. I just missed her so much he said. She has gotten so big and she has gotten more red hair. Scully sits down next to him and Daisy finally sees her Mommy. Daisy reaches for Scully. Scully takes Daisy but said don’t worry Mulder she will get tired of me in a minute and want you so just stay where you are. Oh Scully I am not going anywhere. Daisy laid her head on Scully’s shoulder and Scully rubbed her back. That only lasted a couple of minutes then Daisy decided she wanted her Daddy again. She reached for Mulder and he took her in his arms and he just held her. Scully sat there as she watched her husband and daughter together for the first time in almost 2 months. I have missed watching you two together she said.

Scully, Mulder, and Daisy are sitting on the floor in the waiting room playing. About every 30 minutes Scully would go and check on Samantha and then come right back. If Samantha keeps improving like she is it is possible that she could be out of here in a week. I say we take a day or two to get organized and then make the drive home. You know Mulder it is not going to be like why you and Amelia drove here 24 hours a day nonstop for 2 days. It’s not Scully he said? Think about it Mulder, Daisy is not going to want to sit in a car seat for hours and hours. They both are going to need diaper changes which will require us to stop as well as feed Samantha every couple of hours. We are going to want to stop at night and we will be lucky if we get 12 hours of driving in a day. What took you guys 2 days to drive is going to take at least 4 days for us.

You know Scully, I was thinking of flying home and letting you and Skinner drive the girls back. Not a chance Mulder. You have been gone for almost 2 months; you are stuck with us she said. And I would not have it any other way he said as he leaned over to kiss her. Hey Mulder, when you were going thru the boxes of the girls stuff did you by chance come across a baby monitor? Yes I did. Why didn’t you just send it to the house instead of to here he asks? She looks around to make sure no one is looking and she leans in and whispers well I figured we were going to need a baby monitor to listen for Daisy while you and I are in the bathroom taking a bath together, or a shower together, or doing something else together as she slides her hand over his cock and slides the tip of her tongue along his ear. Mulder groans just loud enough for Scully only to hear. 

Daisy, Mommy is driving Daddy crazy. He picks up Daisy and says also; we are going to wear you out today because you are going to bed early tonight. Mulder then leans into Scully and whispers in her ear because Daddy has some things he wants to do to Mommy over and over and over again. You know Mulder she is not going to bed for at least another 10 hours and we have just made ourselves more sexually frustrated. We waited 7 years to be together, I have waited the last 6 weeks to be with you I can certainly want 10 more hours he said.

I can’t believe how much she has changed in 6 weeks Scully he said. She has grown, started talking a little bit and a lot of other new things that I have missed. But you missed them for a good reason Mulder; you were protecting Amelia she said. A lot of good that got her. Look at the situation now, yes she was safe for almost 2 months but I trusted the wrong person. Hell not even that, I choice the wrong place for us to have lunch at and it turned around to bite us in the ass. I thought I was protecting her when Kryeck really know where she was almost the whole time and was just waiting. Now she is missing and Samantha is in the N.IC.U. Mulder, you need to stop beating yourself up. You did the best you could not knowing Joe was working with Kryeck. Hell you even had Skinner run a back ground check on him and he was clean. You are not a mind reader and you can only work with what you have.

I know I felt better knowing Amelia was with you more than with anyone else or even on her own and I am sure Amelia did too she said. Besides how do you know that if you had not been with her they would not have taken her sooner? You protected her and I love you for that said Scully. Just then Scully whispers Mulder look at Daisy. Mulder looks at Daisy and he gets a huge smile on his face. Oh my God Daisy you are walking. Look at how good you are doing. See Mulder there is a first you did not miss Scully said. He picks Daisy up and gives her a big kiss and tells her you are getting to be such a big girl and your birthday is in 2 days. Both Mulder and Scully worked with Daisy to get better at walking. Scully went to check on Samantha really quickly. When she gets to the N.I.C.U. the doctor is there reviewing Samantha chart. How is she doing asks Scully? 

Well I am sure you already know the answer to that question since you are a doctor, Dr. Scully he said. True but it helps to hear it from you since this is not my specialty she said. The doctor said, I will tell you I have never seen anything like it. The amount of progress she has made in the time she has been here is unbelievable. I cannot explain it. At this rate she will go home without any need for additional oxygen. That is great said Scully; do you know when that might be? I would say 2 days but I want to keep her for 4 days just because she is only 2 days old and I want to make sure she does not have any setbacks. Plus she needs to pass the car seat test which would be done right before she is discharged he said. 

Now let me ask you a couple questions she said. We actually live in Virginia/Washington D.C. I told my husband we were not able to fly home so we are going to have to drive home. Do you see any problems with that? As long as she keeps improving like she is I don’t foresee any problem with driving home he said. Also, I know that a child can’t start daycare until 6 weeks but it is usually different for preemies, what do you think? I am going to say at least 8 weeks but I will leave that up to your pediatrician. Once we discharge the baby I will send her file to your pediatrician and let them decide if it should be more than 8 weeks. Final question she said. Our one year old daughter is here and I want to know if we can bring her back to see Samantha?

Normally I would say no but since you are a doctor I know you would not risk Samantha getting sicker so, sure but I am going to ask that it not be a long visit. Thank you said Scully. Scully goes back to Mulder and Daisy. Okay I have 4 things to say. One, the doctor said that as long as Samantha continues to improve she will be released in 4 days if she passes the car seat test. Two, he said a minimum of 8 weeks before putting her into daycare but her pediatrician in D.C. will make the final decision when we get closer to 8 weeks. Three the doctor said that he does not foresee a problem with us driving across the country with Samantha just out of the hospital. Finally, four the doctor said that he is going to allow us to bring Daisy back to see Samantha just one time.

Do you hear that Daisy, do you want to go see the baby? Mulder get’s up off of the floor and Scully carries Daisy and together the 3 go to the N.I.C.U so Daisy can meet her sister Samantha. Once they get to Samantha, Mulder says Daisy this is Samantha. She is your sister. Can you say hi to the baby? Daisy waves to the baby and Mulder says good girl. I still can’t get over how much has changed for us in just 9 months Mulder. We got back together, starting raising Daisy together, started the adoption process, got married, you went on the run with my sister for 6 weeks, and now we are taking another baby home until my sister comes back. 10 months ago I did not see us back together let alone raise 2 babies. Your right Scully that is a lot to happen in 10 months but I don’t regret a single thing. He gives Scully a kiss then gives Daisy a kiss.

Okay listen she said. Why don’t you and Daisy make today a Daddy and Daughter Day and then come back at 6 pm to pick me up. That will by 9 pm D.C. time so Daisy will be way past ready for bed and then we have some things that we need to deal with. He leaned into her and whispers in her ear, you are damn straight that we have some things we need to deal with and we are going to do it over and over again. Hell Scully I will fuck you on the bathroom floor and make you cum hard if I have to. I look forward to it she said but I need to take a shower first because I have been in the same clothes for 3 days she said. Alright when we get back to the hotel I am going to be in charge of bed time for Daisy and you are in charge of you he said. Then it is you and me in the bath tub, the shower, on the bathroom sink, on the floor, and anything else we can think off in the bathroom. You know what Mulder thanks for increasing my sexual frustration even more now I am going to be sending you dirty text messages all day she said. How do you like that she asks? I look for forward to it he says. Bring it on because 2 can play at that game he said.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly between Mulder and Daisy having a Daddy and Daughter Day and Scully and Mulder sending dirty text messages to each other before they knew it was 6 pm. Scully gave the N.I.C.U. staff both her cell phone number, Mulder’s cell phone number, and the phone number and room number at the hotel that are staying at. She went down stairs and Mulder and Daisy were in the car waiting for her at the front entrance. After getting into the car Mulder gives her a kiss and then she looks at a tired Daisy and asked her if she had fun with Daddy? Mulder said that they went to the park and Daisy got to swing, they feed the ducks, the practiced walking in the grass, and then they went to get dinner he said. Scully, I know you have not eaten so I got you a salad he said. Thank you Mulder. Let’s get this little girl to bed he said. Scully just smiled at him.

They get back to the hotel and Mulder carries Daisy upstairs. The three enter the room and Mulder gets Daisy ready for bed while Scully goes to take a shower. Scully yells from the shower, hey Mulder don’t forget to find the baby monitor. Okay Scully. He finds the baby monitor and gets it set up. He then finishes getting Daisy ready for bed. After that he decides he wants to lay on the bed with her and read her a couple of books. Daisy is afraid he is going to leave again so she rolls on her side and puts her arms around his neck and goes to sleep. He just decides to wait until Scully is done and then she can help him get her into bed. He just lays there with his arms around her rubbing her back. God he has missed his daughter.

Scully comes out of the bathroom in her bath robe. She looks at Mulder and whispers what is going on? He whispers she rolled over and wrapped her arms around my neck and now I cannot move. She laughed and said that is probably her way to make sure you don’t go away again. Scully crawled on to the bed with them and says I just want to lay here with both of you for a minute then we will put her in the crib.  
After a couple of minutes, Scully we need to get this baby into her crib because I need you right now. I have waited 6 weeks to touch you. Scully helps get Daisy in to the crib. 

He grabs the baby monitor and a blanket off the bed and pushes Scully into the bathroom and closes the door. He puts the monitor down and takes both of his hands to her face and shoves his tongue in her mouth. She starts to take off his shirt while he unties her robe. They stop kissing long enough for him to take off his shirt. He put his tongue back in her mouth while she takes off her robe and takes off his jeans and boxers. He pulls her tight again his body as he sucks her tongue into his mouth. His hands go to her breast and he is rubbing her breast. I have dreamed about this for 6 weeks Scully. I know Mulder, me to. Tell me what you want Mulder. I want to taste you, I want to fuck you, and I want to make you cum, and I want to make you scream my name he said. Well then do it said Scully. He has already thrown the blanket on the floor so he pushes her down to the floor. He lays on top of her as he kisses her neck and bites on the special place on her neck that drives her crazy. He then slides his mouth up to her ear and sucks on her ear lobe. While he is doing that he slides his hand down her body and slides a finger thru her wet folds. God Scully you are so wet. He slowly kisses her body as he slides down toward her pussy. You smell so good Scully. He takes his tongue and slowly slides it thru her pussy lips and she moans. You taste so good Scully. As he is licking her she is becoming more and wet. He is slurping her juices into his mouth. He is lapping up as much as he can. She is starting to moan as he reaches up and pinches her nipple hard. Yes Mulder, you are driving me crazy. Scully I am not going to last very long. Neither am I Mulder so just keep going. As he is licking her he slides 2 fingers into her pussy. And pumps those 2 fingers. Scully is thrusting her hips and he pumps her with his fingers.

Please Mulder, I need to taste and suck your cock. He climbs off of Scully and she pushes him to lays down on his back. She takes his cock in her hand and slowly slides her hand from the base of his cock to the tip of his cock. She takes the tip of her tongue and slides it across the head of his cock and licks his pre-cum. That feels so good Scully. Please don’t stop he said. Tell me what you would dream about Mulder. Tell me now she said. I dreamed that you would deep throat my cock and I shoot my cum down your throat. Then what she asks? Then I fuck your pussy until I cum and then I fuck your ass until I cum. 

I want to watch you rub you pussy Scully as you suck my cock said Mulder. Scully straddles one of his legs so he can get a better view of her rubbing her pussy. She takes one of her hands and grabs his cock at the base and slowly slides her hand to the tip of his cock. She slides her tongue against the tip of his cock and she can taste his pre-cum and she moans. Mulder your cum taste so good. Rub you pussy Scully. She slides a hand between her legs and starts rubbing her pussy. She gets all of her wetness on two fingers and then shoves them into Mulder’s mouth. He moans as he sucks her fingers. She takes his cock out of her mouth and pumps it with her hand. Do you like what you see Mulder she asks? Oh yes Scully I do. I love to watch you rub your pussy he said. Do you want to watch me as I finger fuck myself she asks?  
Just then she felt his cock twitch. Do it Scully, please do it so I can watch you he said. He watches as she puts his cock back in her mouth and she slowly starts to slide a finger into her pussy as she moans. Yes baby, keep doing that Scully. Do you want to put another finger in your pussy he asks? Oh yes Mulder I do. Then put 3 fingers deep in your pussy baby. Mulder watches as Scully slides 3 fingers thru her wetness and then all of the suddenly slams three fingers deep into her pussy and she moans. 

Mulder can’t take it anymore and pushes Scully off of him and forces her to lay down. He gets on top of her and shoves his tongue down her throat as he uses he’s knees to spread her legs open while he is stroking his cock. All of the sudden he slams his cock into her pussy but he keeps kissing her to cover her screams. He puts his hands under her shoulders so he can put his hands on top of them and use that as leverage to push her down and meet each of his thrust. He stops kissing her and buries his head in her neck and says this is what I have been dreaming about for the last 6 weeks Scully. I know Mulder, oh god you feel so good. Fuck my harder Mulder. Loss control Mulder. Please I am begging you to be brutal she says. He puts his mouth next to her ear and he whispers that he is going to hammer her until he explodes and shots his hot cum deep into her body. She moans. Would you like that baby he asks? Oh yes she says. Do you want me to do that to you Scully? Yes I do Mulder. He slides a hand between them and starts rubbing her clit. Beg me to do that to you Scully. Beg me and then we will cum together as I explode and spread my cum so deep in your body you will never get it all out. Beg me Scully or I will stop. No, please don’t stop she said. Please Mulder I want you to cum with me and shot your cum so deep into my body. Please Mulder I want you to do that to me.

He keeps rubbing her pussy as he is pounding her pussy. He whispers in her ear, this is my body now Scully and I can do whatever I want to my body. I can lick you, and taste you, and fuck your pussy so hard until you beg me to stop and then I will just fuck your pussy harder, and I can fuck your ass. Just then he spanks her ass. I can do whatever I want to my body and there is nothing you can do it stop me. If you beg me to stop I will just do it harder and longer. Mulder I am so close to cumming. Please don’t stop because I am so close she said. Please cum with my Mulder. We are going to cum together baby. I can feel you pussy squeezing my cock. It feels so good he said. I can tell that you are close and let’s do it together he said. As he continues to pound her pussy and rub her clit he bites the sensitive spot on her neck. Oh God Mulder I am cumming. I am cumming Mulder. He pounds her couple more times and then he bites her shoulder to keep from screaming as he starts to cum. I am cumming Scully. Oh baby I am cumming so hard inside of you. Take it all Scully. Take all of my cum. She starts to come down from her orgasm but he is still pumping her. He keeps pumping her as his cock starts to go soft. Scully, I don’t want to stop because I have missed you so much. Then don’t stop Mulder. Keep pumping me baby. Don’t ever stop she says. 

Mulder whispers, we are not done yet baby because I am going to fuck your ass. She moans. He is still pumping her. Mulder, I can feel you getting bigger again. Are you getting hard again baby? Yes he said. Does the thought of fucking my ass excite you she asks? You have no idea how much it excites my Scully. She pulls his ear down to her mouth and says I want to suck your cock until you get hard again and them you can fuck my ass. Would you like that baby? Oh yes Scully I would. He pulls his half hard cock out of her pussy and tells him to lay down. She puts his cock in her mouth and she says god Mulder your cock taste so good with your cum and my cum mixed together. He watches as she licks his cock clean. Mulder, do you every think about our webcam sex when I fucked myself with the vibrator? I have every night since we did it. I would get so wet. She pumps his cock with her hand as she takes her tongue and licks his balls. He moans and she says I think you like that because your cock is so hard and big now. She straddles his hips and slides his cock into her pussy as he moans. Look at me Mulder. Watch my tits bounce up and down as I bounce up and down on your cock. As I spread my wetness all over your cock so it can go in my ass. He opens his eyes and watches her. She leans forward and says are you ready Mulder to fuck my ass? Yes I am Scully. Can I fuck you hard? You sure can baby. As hard as you want. She takes his cock out of her pussy and leans forward and says you tell me what position you want to fuck my ass in and I will do it Mulder. I want you to ride me as I fuck your ass Scully. Whatever you want Mulder but you are going to have to help me. Okay Scully. She pulls her ass checks apart as he lines his cock up against her ass. He slides the head of his cock back and forth against her sphincter. Stop screwing around Mulder and do it. 

Do it now Mulder please. He lifts his hips up a little bit while he takes one hand and puts it on her hip to guide her down on his cock. Go slow baby he said. As her sphincter stretches she has to bite her lip so she will not scream. He uses his hands to guide her down some more as she starts to rub her pussy. Scully you are driving me crazy. I am watching you rub you pussy and you are taking my cock in your ass. You are trying to kill me baby and I love every minute of it he said. He guides her down some more and she says Mulder I can’t take it anymore. I need all of you in my ass now. Whatever you want baby. Just then at the same time he thrust his hips up and her hips down and he slams all of the way into her ass. He has to cover her mouth to cover her screams. Tell me when it is okay to move Scully. Just give me a minute Mulder. Finally Scully says okay Mulder you can fuck my ass now. Fuck it hard baby. Fuck my ass deep too she said. He moaned and said whatever you want baby. He starts thrusting his hips up and pushing her hips down as he fucks her tight ass. Scully I am getting so much deeper than last time. It feels so good baby. He now decides he is going to hold her hips still and he is going to thrust his cock into her ass over and over and over. She moans his name. All of the sudden he slams her body down on him and he holds her tight against his body as he sits up and lays her on her back while he never takes his cock out of her ass. I love seeing you ride me baby but I have to pound your ass baby. Oh god I have to pound you. She wraps her legs around his waist and rubs her pussy as he hammers into her ass. Then she takes his face into her hands and says are you going to shot your cum in my ass baby? Are you going to shot it deep in my ass? 

He answered by saying yes that sounded like a moan. Then do it Mulder. Do it right now and I will cum with you by shoving my fingers in my pussy. Watch me Mulder. As he fucks her ass she slams three fingers into her pussy and she screams. She is now squeezing his cock. Scully I can feel your ass squeezing my cock. She slams her fingers into her pussy again and says I am going to cum Mulder. I am going to cum so hard baby. She pumps her pussy a couple more times then she yells I am cumming Mulder. I am cumming while you are fucking my ass Mulder. Scully your ass is squeezing my cock so hard that I almost there. He pumps her a couple more times and she yells I am cumming again Mulder. You are making me cum again. All of the sudden he screams as his cock explodes in her ass. I am cumming in your ass baby. I am cumming so hard baby in your ass. He has cum so hard in her ass that cum is leaking out of her ass. Scully, I filled your ass with so much cum that there is not enough room for it and it is coming out as I pump you. She moans. He collapses on top of her as he slowly stops pumping her ass. He slowly pulls out of her and says oh how I have missed you wife as he hugs her. I have missed you to husband. 

They lay there until they catch their breaths. They lay on the floor for a couple minutes in each other’s arms. Let’s get up Mulder and get cleaned up and then get some sleep because Daisy is going to be up early and we need to figure out the schedule for tomorrow and who is with which baby and when. He looks at his wife and says whatever you say and he kisses her. They both get in the shower and get cleaned up. They get ready for bed and lay there in each other’s arms. So what are we going to do about tomorrow she asks? I will do whatever you want Scully he said. How about I go to the hospital until Daisy’s nap time then I will take the car back to the hotel so she can sleep and then she and I will hang out Scully said. Sounds good to me he said.

Mulder, you know when Amelia came back and that first night you couldn’t sleep without me so you put Daisy in bed with you? I remember Scully he said. Well the night you left to go gallivanting around the country with my sister, she said with a laugh, I could not sleep without you so I went and got Daisy out of her crib and had her sleep with me. I just needed someone else in the bed with me and Skinner wouldn’t do it, she said jokingly. I knew it said Mulder, you and Skinner this whole time behind my back, he said jokingly also. Shut up Mulder. He started to tickle her. Mulder stop you are going to wake up Dai…. Before Scully could finish her sentence Daisy woke up and started crying. I got her said Mulder. He gets Daisy out of her crib and brings her back to bed with them. Scully, I know we said we would not let her sleep in bed with us, beside those 2 times, but I have missed her so much. Okay Mulder but she is probably going to be stuck to you like glue so enjoy a clingy one year old she said laughing. Mulder lays Daisy down between the 2 of them and Daisy rolls over and snuggles into Scully’s chest. I guess I was wrong she said. I am hurt said Mulder with a smile. Get over here Mulder and snuggle with us she says. It probably wouldn’t hurt to give her some special attention anyway since Samantha will be coming home with us she said. He leans over and kisses Scully and says I love you. I love you too she says. He then kisses Daisy on the head and good night my sleeping beauty, I love you. 

The next morning Mulder is woken up by someone slapping him in the face. He opens his eyes and sees Daisy as she says Da Da. Good Morning to you my angel. How did you sleep? He picks her up and gets out of bed. He changes her diaper and fixes her a bottle and together the father and daughter sit on the floor and play while Mommy sleeps. Do you know tomorrow is your birthday Daisy? I think we are going to have to wait until we get home to have your party but I don’t think you will even notice he said. They play together for about 2 hours when Scully wakes up and says what time is it? He says it is 6 am. How long have you to been awake she asks? Since about 4 am, which makes since seeing how she is on east coast time. Scully looks at her daughter and says good morning Daisy. Are you having fun with Daddy? Ma Ma Daisy says as she points to Scully. Come see Ma Ma said Scully. Daisy walks over to Scully and she lifts Daisy on to the bed. Well you sure are getting this walking thing down aren’t you? Daisy snuggles into Scully’s arms as Mulder says I will never get tired of seeing you holding a baby in your arms. See smiles back at him and then says come here Mulder. 

He crawls to the bed and puts his arms around her as she leans forward and kisses him and says good morning. So have you decided what you are going to do with Daisy this morning Mulder? I just figured that after we drop you off at the hospital we will come back here and play and maybe work on our walking skills until it is time for us to switch shifts at the hospital he said. Well then I better get dressed said Scully. After the 3 of them have a quick breakfast at the hotel restaurant he drops her off at the hospital. He kisses her good bye and says call me when you talk to the doctor. I will she said and then she turns around and tells Daisy good bye.

Scully gets upstairs to the N.I.C.U. and the doctor is there doing his rounds and tells her that they removed all of the tubes and wires except of the oxygen tube and heart monitor and are going to try and feed Samantha with a bottle today and see if she can get the hang of it. Great Scully said when do we get started? The nurse brings Scully a bottle and hands her Samantha and she starts eating from the bottle right away. The nurse was amazed and surprised and says she has never seen anything like it. Scully in her head says it was probably the alien DNA but she would take it because they were one step closer to getting Samantha out of the hospital and home and then they would start the search for Amelia.

Mulder and Daisy are back at the hotel playing and he keeps looking at the clock thinking why hasn’t she called yet? He dropped her off 2 hours ago. He tries to call her but it goes straight to voicemail. That’s it he says, come on Daisy we are going to go see Mommy. About 15 minutes later he is walking into the N.I.C.U. with Daisy on his hip. Scully looks up and sees Mulder standing in the door way and says what are you doing here? I got worried because you didn’t call me with an update and you did not answer my call. I am sorry Mulder, I kind of have my hands full and haven’t had a chance to call you and was not able to reach my phone to answer it.

So this is why you didn’t call he said. Yes it is she said. I don’t even have to be a doctor to know that taking a bottle is a big deal he said. You are right about that plus they removed all of the tubes and wires except the heart monitor and oxygen tube. The doctor and nurses are amazed by her progress. I will tell you what I think when we are alone she said. Scully asks the nurse if she can take over for a few minutes while she walks her husband and daughter out. She walks them to the car and gets in with them. I did not want anyone to hear what I think because they would not understand she said. What do you mean asks Mulder? Well we already suspect the alien DNA is helping her recover more quickly. I also think that is the same for the bottle feeding. All premature babies have some kind of difficulty or set back during their hospital stay and are almost always in the hospital until what would have been their due at least if not longer. But Sammy has not had one set back and has picked up bottle feeding right off of the bat. But I say we just accept it so she gets healthy and we can take her home and then start looking for Amelia. I agree said Mulder.

Well I better get back in there she said. I am going to take Skinner and Kimberly to the airport at noon so we can switch when I am done with that said Mulder. Okay she said just call me when you are here and I will come down. There is no reason you need to get Daisy out of the car just to come upstairs and turn around and I come back down to the car, especially if she is asleep Scully said. Alright said Mulder. He leans in to kiss her and says if I have not said it yet thank you for last night. You don’t need to thank me Mulder she said. But I will say it was amazing she said. I agree he said. Scully turns to say good bye to Daisy. She waves and says Ma Ma.

Scully goes back upstairs and checks on Sammy sleeping in her incubator. A different nurse comes over and says I have been off for the last several days so this is my first shift with Samantha. According to her chart you are her aunt is that correct? Yes said Scully. Was that your husband and daughter that were just here? Yes they are Scully answered. The nurse continued and said it is surprising to me how much your daughter and your niece look alike. If I did not know any better I would say they are sisters. Technically they are sisters, my daughter is adopted. My sister let my husband and I adopt her. Where is your sister now asks the nurse? I can’t believe that a mother would not be by her baby’s side when it is in the N.I.C.U. If it were my child nothing would keep from being by their side when they are in the hospital said the nurse. No offense, but it is not your concern where my sister is and you don’t know all of the details. Besides my husband and I are her for Sammy, and that is all that matters.

Scully is starting to get very uncomfortable with this nurse. Scully asks do you know when the doctor is going to be back? I just had a couple of questions concerning going home and day care Scully said. The nurse said I can page him if you would like. Yes please Scully said. The doctor came to see Scully. I received a page that you wanted to talk to me about a couple of things. Actually I want to talk to you about one thing. This is the first time I have seen this nurse since we have been here and I am getting a bad feeling about her. The doctor looked at the nurse and said, oh she so is new, today is her first day. That does not make any sense because she told me that she had the last couple of days off Scully said. Do you know what her name is by chance? The doctor said her name is Angela Thompson. Thank you doctor Scully said.

Scully texts Skinner and ask him to do a back ground check on a nurse by the name of Angela Thompson. He said he would but asks why she wants it done? Scully says that she is this new nurse that is asking a lot of questions about Amelia, Sammy, and Daisy and I just have a bad feeling about her. I don’t trust this nurse she said. Skinner texts her that he will get back with her. Skinner texts Scully back and says that he ran the back ground check on the nurse and did not find anything out of the ordinary but trust Scully’s instinct and is going to have a rotation of F.B.I. agents from the local field office stationed in the N.I.C.U. at all times, especially when she and Mulder are not there. I am also going to ask the hospital for all of the staff that works in the N.I.C.U. and run a back ground check on them as well. Skinner said that if I have to I will use the F.B.I. card and hand pick the doctors and nurse that will be allowed to have contact with Sammy. I am also going to request that this Angela Thompson not have any contact with Sammy what so ever he said. Thank you Sir, she texted. I might be over reacting but I just did not like the things she was asking and the things that she was saying. He responded, I trust you instinct Scully and I know Mulder will agree with you concerning anything that has to do with the girls. I am going to contact the field office now and request one agent outside the N.I.C.U. doors and one agent at Sammy’s side at all times.  
Within the hour 2 agents from the field office arrived and introduced themselves to Scully and should her their badges. They said that have been briefed on the situation and will protect Sammy with their lives. She thanks them saying that she will be able to relax when she and Mulder are not here knowing that the agents are.

At about 1 pm Scully received a text from Mulder saying he was downstairs waiting for her. Scully said goodbye to Sammy and to the agents and said her husband would be up in a few minutes. Once she got to the main entrance Mulder was waiting outside of the vehicle. Scully, what is going on? Skinner said you requested a back ground check on a nurse and requested that the hospital remove this nurse from Sammy’s care and he assigned field agents for her protection. Why didn’t you call me about this? Mulder, I don’t trust this woman so I was certainly not going to leave the N.C.I.U. to call you and leave her alone with Sammy she said. Alright Scully, I see your point. Skinner told him everything that this nurse said and asks and that you just did not feel comfortable with Sammy being in her care especially when we are not there. Well I certainly trust your instincts and agree that this nurse does not need to be around Sammy said Mulder.

Scully said be prepared for the agents to stop you before they let you near Sammy. I guess we need to start carrying our badges with us when we are coming up to the hospital. Mulder said he grabbed his badge from the hotel after talking with Skinner. Oh and Scully he said as he leaned into her and whispered into her ear, I just want you to prepare yourself for what I am going to do to you tonight after Daisy goes to sleep. Any hints she asks? It is for me to know and you to find out he said. I look forward to it she said. Also, I think when we are driving home we might want to think about staying in hotel rooms that have 2 bedrooms per hotel room because I am going to get tired of having sex with you on the bathroom floor he said. She jokingly looked shocked and said I am hurt that you are already tired of having sex with me, with a smile on her face. You are so wrong my Love; I will never get tired of having sex with you, just having sex on the bathroom floor. They both laugh. Also, what are we going to do for Daisy’s birthday tomorrow he asks? I know we are doing the party when we get home but I don’t want tomorrow to go by without some kind of acknowledgement. We can do whatever you want Mulder? But honestly there is not a whole lot we can do with a one year old besides dinner, a cake, and playing and just spending time with her she said.

He said goodbye to Scully and said he would see her at 6 pm. She got in the car and Daisy was asleep so Scully drove back to the hotel and put her to bed. Scully went ahead and laid down for a nap while Daisy was sleeping. Mulder goes upstairs to the N.I.C.U. and shows his badge to the two agents and then sits next to Sammy and watches her sleep as he holds her hand. He gets to feed her a bottle for her next feeding. He loves just to sit there and watch Sammy sleep. He is falling in love with this little girl more and more every day. As he sits there and watches Sammy sleep he makes a promise to her. I promise you Sammy that I will do everything in my power to bring your Mommy home to you. 

While Mulder is there the doctor stops by and says if all goes well over the next 36 hours Sammy will be release the morning after next. That is great he says I can’t wait to tell my wife. It is now 6 pm. Mulder tells the 2 agents that either he or Scully will be back in the morning and makes sure that they both have his cell phone number, as well as Scully’s and the hotel number. He thanks them for watching over his niece and then heads down to the main entrance to meet Scully and Daisy. He rushes downstairs and out the main entrance door and runs to the waiting car. Scully sees him running toward her with a big smile on his face and wonders what is going on. He gets in the car and before she can ask him any questions he grabs her face and gives her a big kiss and then turns around and says hi to a sleepy Daisy. Scully asks, what put you in such a good mood? The doctor said that if all goes well over the next 36 hours he will release Sammy on Friday Morning he says. That is great Mulder. Scully says then we can take a day or two and get organized and try to adjust to having 2 babies and then head home on Saturday or Sunday. We should hopefully be home in a week she said. He said lets go to the hotel and put our daughter to bed because I have plans for you Mrs. Mulder. Whatever you say Mr. Mulder.

After they lay Daisy in her crib Mulder pulls Scully into the bathroom and closes the door. He slams her up against the wall and kisses her while holding her hands above her head with one of his hands. He slides his tongue across her lips and begs for entrance into her mouth. She opens her mouth and he slides his tongue into her mouth. He uses his other hand and starts to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He slides his hand in her panties and slides a finger in her pussy as she moans into his mouth. Oh God Scully you are already wet for me. That drives me crazy. He pumps his finger in and out of her pussy. He lets go of her hands and she starts to take his shirt off as he starts to take her shirt and bra off. They stop kissing long enough to take their shirts off. Scully’s hands go to unbutton and unzip Mulder’s jeans. 

Once they are unzipped she slides her hand into his boxers and grabs a hold of his cock and starts to pump him. He moans as he buries his face in her neck. He whispers in her ear, Scully I need to be inside you. I want to be inside your tight pussy baby. She responds oh you will baby. They both reach down to take off their jeans and underwear. Once they are naked Mulder picks Scully up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes her again the wall.

Scully I need to taste you and make you cum in my mouth. Oh yes Mulder. Please do that to me. He turns around and places her on the countertop, spreads her legs, and places the heels of her feet on the countertop. He kneels in front her hot core and he says oh Love, you smell so good. He slides his tongue thru her wet folds and she moans and she leans back and uses her arms to brace herself on the counter. He continues to lick her wet pussy as he spreads her pussy lips apart and he slides his tongue deeper into her. Mulder, I am not going to last very long. Keep going and make me cum she says. He licks her pussy as he is lapping up her wetness. He slides a finger in her pussy and she moans. Do you like that baby ask Mulder? Oh yes Mulder I love it. Put another finger in me she says. Mulder slides a second finger into her pussy and he pumps her with his fingers. Are you going to cum in my mouth Scully? Oh yes Mulder. He continues to pump her pussy as he slides a finger from his other hand thru her wet pussy lips. He pumps her a couple of times and he starts to slide his hand toward her sphincter and he slams his finger in her ass. She starts to moan as he has pumps one finger in her ass, he pumps 2 fingers in her pussy, and he is licking her wet pussy. Oh Mulder, I am going to cum. Oh yes Scully, cum for me. Cum in my mouth. 

He pumps her 2 more times as she screams that she is cumming. I am cumming Mulder. She feels him licking her as she continues to cum. Every time her orgasm would slow down he would pump his finger in her ass again and she would cum again. I an cumming again Mulder. You are making me cum again. Final she starts to come down from her orgasm. He takes his fingers out of her ass and pussy. He stands up while stoking his cock and kisses Scully. She can taste herself on his lips. He leans forward and slides his tongue around her ear and whispers I am going to fuck you now as he slides the tip of his cock against the wet entrance to her pussy. Stop teasing me Mulder and fuck me. Do it now. She takes one of her hands and puts it on his cock. She stokes him hard a couple of times and then starts to put his cock inside her pussy. She slowly slides his cock into her pussy until he is all the way in. Oh baby you are so tight that you are squeezing my cock. She moans fuck me now. Do it now. He starts to pump her pussy with his big thick hard cock. Baby, I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to beg me to stop. Never she said. I want you to be brutal Mulder. I want you to lose control she said. He starts pounding her. Scully moans as she says Mulder you feel so good inside me. Please don’t stop she said. He leans forward while he is fucking her and he shoves his tongue down her throat. He continues to kiss her as he pounds her pussy. Scully I need you to cum on my cock. Please cum all over my cock he said? I am so close Mulder. Don’t stop because I am so close to cumming. He slides his mouth toward her neck and licks the sensitive part of her neck. She starts to scream, I am cumming. I am cumming Mulder. 

That’s it baby cum all over my hard cock while I fuck you. I am so close to exploding in your body. Shooting my cum deep into your body. He pounds her a couple more times and then he explodes in her pussy. He buries his head into her shoulder and says I am cumming Scully. I am cumming hard. She collapses into his chest and tries to catch her breath. He has his chin on top of her head as he tries to catch his breath as he is still slowly pumping her. Finally he pulls all of the way out of her. He whispers in her ear, I am not done with you yet. What else do you have planned she asks. He walks over and turns on the shower. He pulls her into his arms and he walks in backwards to the shower. He helps her get into it and then he closes the shower curtain. He then slams her up against the wall and starts sucking her nipples. He pushes one of her legs up to the side of the tub and he slides 2 fingers into her pussy. She moans. Mulder you have me so excited she said. That is good Scully because I want to you enjoy this he said. He pulls his 2 fingers out of her pussy and puts them in her mouth so she can suck her juices off of his fingers. While she is doing that he slides his body down until he is kneeling in the tub. He forces her to spread her legs a little bit more and then he licks her. Scully you are already so wet again he said. He slides his tongue into her pussy. You taste so good Scully. I love the way you taste and the way you smell. He licks her pussy until he finds her clit and he sucks on her clit. She is moaning louder now as he sucks on her clit. 

He says I love what I can do to your body and I love what you can do to my body. He starts licking her again and he uses his hands to pull her pussy lips apart. As he continues to lick her he starts to tease her pussy with a finger. He will put the tip of his finger in her pussy but they pull it out. And did that 3 or 4 times when she said, Mulder stop teasing me and shove something into my pussy now. He says whatever you say my love. He stands but before she realizes what he is doing and he slams his cock into her pussy. She is screaming as he is fucking her hard and deep. She wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes her against the shower wall as he fucks her harder and deeper. She puts her lips to his ear and says my body is yours Mulder; do with it as you wish. Hearing her say that excited him so much that he started pounding her so hard that he thought he might pound her through the wall. She whispered in his ear, yes baby you feel so good. Keeping fucking me until we are both close to cumming and then I want to finish you by sucking your cock and you shooting your cum down my throat she said. The thought of what she just said excited him so much that he actually got even harder than he already was. I can feel you getting bigger in my pussy Mulder. He said, Scully I am so close. They put me down Mulder so I can suck your cock. He pumped her a couple more times and then slide out of her pussy and put her down in the shower. She kneeled in front of him and she reached her hand out for his hard cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly started to pump his cock a couple of times as he moaned. She slides her tongue up the underside of his cock and he moans. She licks the tip of his cock so she can taste his pre cum. While she is working his cock with one hand she slides her other hand between her legs and looks up at Mulder to make sure he is watching her. 

Just as she slams 3 fingers into her pussy she slams his cock all the way to the back of her throat. She moans with his cock in her mouth and he yells, oh my God I love that baby. Please deep throat my cock and don’t stop finger fucking yourself. Every time she took his cock into her throat she slammed her fingers into her pussy. They were both moaning at the same time. She sucked harder on his cock and keeps trying to get it deeper down her throat as she works her fingers in her pussy. Mulder could tell by the way she was moving her body that she was close to cumming. That’s a good girl, make yourself cum and I will shoot my cum down your throat at the same time. He watched as she pounded herself with her fingers and was thrusting her hips against the water in the bathtub. Scully I am about to cum. Please cum with my Scully. Just then he reached down and started to play with her nipple and all of the sudden she shoved his cock further down her throat than ever before. It was so tight in her throat that Mulder couldn’t take it anymore. He squeezed both of her nipples and she starts to cum. She sucked him one more time and he exploded in her mouth and shot his cum down her throat. That’s right baby, be a good girl and keep sucking until there is nothing left to suck. Then I want to watch you swallow all of my hot cum. She keeps sucking him and then all of the sudden he says swallow my cum now. He watches as she swallows his cum and then pulls his cock out of her mouth. She starts to lick his cock clean because she doesn’t want to waste any of his cum. Finally his legs start to give way and he has to sit down in the bathtub and he pulls her with him. She lies on top of him as he says, all I can say Scully is Wow. This seeing each other after 6 weeks sex is better than make up sex. I would have to agree with you Mulder but I would rather just see you everyday then go 6 weeks without seeing. Me too Scully, me too.

Mulder, do you realize in a little over 24 hours we will have 2 kids to take care of. I know Scully, I know. I have done the whole taking care of a new born thing but I have never had to take care of a preemie and a toddler at the same time she said. Scully, just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it he said. But I don’t know what I need you to do because I don’t know what I am doing she said. All I know is that there are going to be lots of middle of the night feedings and I have no idea at all how this driving across the country is going to go. First of all Scully, I will help with the middle of the night feedings. Second of all, whatever happens during the drive home we will just deal with it as it happens?

These next couple of months are going to be exhausting she said. With William when he woke up in the middle of the night I just let him latch on to my breast and that was it. But with Sammy, it is going to require making a bottle. Also, Mulder I know you will help as much as you can but you will need your sleep to because you will still have to go to work. Scully you forget that for years I went on no sleep or very little sleep. Yes Mulder, but that was before. Now you will be driving our daughter to and from daycare every day. I was not sure if you wanted Daisy to stay home with you or go to daycare he said. I figured that if she went to daycare she would have structure and a routine. Plus I need her to go to daycare so I can try to sleep during the day to make up for the sleep I will not be getting at night. Maybe once things with Sammy are not as unsure Daisy can stay home every once in a while but she also is not going to understand why I can’t always play with her because of Sammy.

So it is settled, Daisy will go back to daycare, I will help as much as I can, and you will stay home with Sammy for at least 8 weeks he said. He kissed her forehead and said let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep. The next morning Daisy woke up, bright and early, Da Da Ma Ma. Both Mulder and Scully woke up and Mulder got out of bed to get Daisy. He goes to the crib and says Good Morning Birthday Girl. He takes Daisy back to their bed and Scully takes her and says Happy Birthday Daisy and she gives Daisy a hug. Daisy snuggles into Scully’s neck and Scully decides to lay back down with her daughter. Mulder curls up next to them and starts rubbing Daisy’s back. I can’t believe she is one said Mulder. I know said Scully. It was one year ago at this time that Amelia was in labor trying to push Daisy out.

So Mulder I was thinking we should do a birthday breakfast instead of a birthday dinner because we’ve got a lot to do tonight to try and get ready for Sammy tomorrow. That is fine Scully, is there anything I can do to help while you are at the hospital? Actually there is Mulder, you know all of the baby clothes and baby blankets that I bought and had shipped here? Yes he said. They all need to be washed. Do you think you and Daisy could find a laundry mat around here and wash all of the baby clothes and blankets so Sammy will have something to wear out of the hospital and for the drive home? Sure said Mulder and I will also install the infant carrier into the car. Then while Daisy is napping this afternoon I will start going thru all of the boxes and try and get it organized said Scully. We have a lot to do before we leave the hospital with this baby she said, I am actually a little scared about what is ahead of us.

Scully, there is nothing you can’t handle. You will do great dealing with both babies and everything else that comes with having 2 babies and I will be right there by your side to help you anyway I can he said. He leans in to give her a kiss. As he is distracting her with him kissing her he starts to move his hand toward her side to find her tickle spot. Mulder don’t you dare she said. There is nothing you can do Scully, I have you pinned down plus you are holding Daisy. He starts to tickle her and Daisy looks at Mulder and he says I am going to get you too. Now he is tickling both of them and they are laughing. Mulder is straddling Scully tickling them both. Scully begs for him to stop and he says fine but only if I can get a kiss. He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss that takes both of their breaths away.

Scully says okay let’s all get dressed and have a birthday breakfast and then I will take the first shift at the hospital. Deal said Mulder. The three of them have a birthday breakfast at the restaurant at the hotel and then Mulder drops Scully off at the hospital. Let me know what the doctor says this morning he said. I will she said and I will not make you wait two hours again. He laughs and says now get out because we need to go do some laundry. She kisses him good bye and says I love you. I love you too he says. Scully turns around and says good bye to Daisy. See you at noon said Scully

She goes upstairs to the N.I.C.U. It is a good thing that she brought her badge today because there are new agents standing guard of Sammy. She shows her badge to both and then goes straight to Sammy to see how she is doing this morning. She is awake and just looking around the room. Scully takes Sammy’s hand and says good morning Sammy. You only have to stay here one more day and then you are out of this joint. We can’t wait to get you home my sweet girl said Scully. The day flies by because Scully is trying to do as much as possible for Sammy then having to rely on a nurse to do it. Mulder sends her a text and says he is downstairs. She tells Sammy bye and the next time they see each other Sammy will be getting out of here.

She goes downstairs and Mulder asks how everything went. Fine she said, I just can’t wait to get her out of here she said. Me either Scully. Listen, I washed all of the baby clothes and blankets, Daisy’s clothes, as well as our clothes. Folded them all but I just did not get a chance to put them away in suitcases. I figured it was easier to pack most of our clothes seeing how we would have to pack it all in a couple of days. Thank you for doing all of that she said. I will work on that when Daisy naps she said. They give each other a kiss and he says I will see you at 6 pm. Bye she says.

Mulder goes upstairs and after showing his badge to the agents goes to Sammy and takes her hand and she looks directly at Mulder. Well hello there my angel. How are you doing today? Keep up the good work and tomorrow you get to get out of here. We can’t wait to take you home because we love you so much. Once we get home I am going to start looking for your Mommy. The afternoon went pretty quickly for Mulder and before he knows it 6 pm has arrived. He said good bye to Sammy and to the agents and went downstairs to meet Scully and Daisy. He gets in the car and Daisy is half asleep. He leans over and kisses his wife and says just think, in about 16 hours we can take her out of this hospital. Well she has one more test to pass in the morning but I don’t think it will be a problem.

Daisy has had dinner but do you want to just pick up a pizza for us and go back to the hotel? We can put her to bed and eat while we organize. They stop and get a pizza and go to the hotel. Scully puts Daisy to bed and says good night sweet girl. You have no idea that tomorrow everything changes but we will do our best to make sure you still feel special and loved. Mulder and Scully sit on the bed and eat some pizza as Scully decides what she needs to do next. I can’t believe she is leaving the hospital tomorrow said Scully. All of the sudden Mulder sees a tear running down her cheek. Scully what is wrong? I am just thinking about Amelia she said. She only got to see her baby for a minute and the last thing she know Sammy was having trouble breathing. She must be going crazy not knowing if Sammy is okay, I know I would if I was in her place.

Mulder squeezed Scully’s hand. Tell me why the last 15 months had to have happened to her. I know Mulder you don’t need to say it, if the last 15 months would not have happened we would not be married, have adopted Daisy, and Sammy would not be here. But I still hate to see everything that has happened to her. I really want to know what Krycek met by “we have plans for her”. I don’t know Scully but I swear we will find her and bring her home he said. They did some packing and organizing for a couple more hours and then decided that they would get some sleep because Daisy would be up early.

Come early Friday morning the family of 3 all got up and dressed, had some breakfast, and then went to the hospital so Sammy could do her one last test. When the 3 of them arrived in the N.I.C.U. they went straight to Sammy. The oxygen tube has been removed but not the heart monitor. Scully decided to go ahead and get her dressed so that then they could start the test. As Scully was holding Sammy and Mulder was holding Daisy the nurses were going over some of the care instructions with Scully and Mulder. It was finally time for the car seat test and Scully said this is going to take a while so why don’t you take Daisy to the waiting room to play and I will meet you in a little while. Okay said Mulder. He and Daisy went to the waiting room and started to play. About 45 minutes later Scully comes out and says so far so good. We are half way there to getting Sammy out of here she said. He leans over and kisses her and said I can’t wait.

Do you realize how much our lives are going to change with a one year and newborn baby Mulder? Not really said Mulder since I have not had much experience with newborns. I mean I only spent a couple days with William and Daisy was 3 months old when she came into my life. So, no I have no idea how much our lives are going to change but I look forward to it and doing it together with you he said. Listen, let’s just get her out of the hospital, get everyone home and settled, have Daisy’s birthday party and then I am going to focus The X-Files into finding Amelia he said. Because Scully she is not just your sister but she is also my sister now. Being on the road together for almost 2 months brought us closer together in a brother sister way.

I am going to go back in there said Scully. I will let you know when the test is over she said. The next 45 minutes moved so slowly for Mulder but he just wanted the test over and to get Sammy out of this hospital. When it starts approaching the end of the test time Mulder starts to clean up all of Daisy’s toys so he can go back and checks on Sammy. Once everything is cleaned up he picks up Daisy and the diaper bag and walks back to the N.I.C.U. Mulder sees Scully talking with a nurse and the doctor. When she turns and sees’s Mulder she gives him a huge smile which tells him that Sammy past the last test and she is getting out of the hospital. After some more care instructions and signing the discharge paper work Scully and Mulder walk out of the hospital with Sammy in tow. 

Over the next 2 days Scully and Mulder try to adjust to having a new born that needs to be fed every 2 hours while taking care of Daisy and organizing and packing up all of the stuff and packing up the car. Then the next 4 days was spent driving across the country while having to stop every couple of hours to feed Sammy. While one of them would feed Sammy the other would let Daisy out of the car to run off some steam. They would take turns caring for girls because Mulder wanted to be as hands on as possible with Sammy. He did not want Scully to have to do everything by herself when it came to Sammy. He told himself that he had left her to take care of a newborn William all by herself but he was here now and was determined to help with Sammy anyway that he could.

On the last day of the road trip Mulder was driving when he got a call from Skinner. Skinner said, I need to talk to you Mulder but I did you to be alone when I tell you what I need to tell you. Okay Sir, just give me a minute to pull the car over. Mulder tells Scully to stay with the girls while he sees what Skinner wants. He steps out of the car and is now standing on the side of the road. Skinner says you, me, and Scully all got an encrypted email today. I have already sent it to both the F.B.I. techs to see if they can tell anything about were the email. I have also sent the email to The Gunman as well. Okay Sir, but why did I need to be alone for you to tell me this Mulder asks? Skinner continued, I needed you alone when we talked about the contents of the email and when you see it because I am going to forward it to your phone. Mulder asks what is it. It is a video from Krycek providing proof of life of Amelia said Skinner. I need you to watch it first and decide how to prepare Scully to see the video. Oh my God, is it that bad Mulder asks? Well, the only positive thing I can say is she is alive said Skinner. Send me the video said Mulder. I already did said Skinner, watch it, decide how you are going to prepare Scully and call me when you get home and we will discuss how we are going to find her and make Krycek pay.

He hangs up the phone and looks at Scully who is now looking at him with concern on her face. He clicks on the video that was sent to him and stands on the side of the road as he watches it. Scully is starting to get confused and wonders what is going on and what is he looking at on his phone? After a minute or so Mulder grabs his mouth as he has this look of horror on his face and then kneels down and puts his head between his knees. Scully jumps out of the car and rushes to Mulder and finds that he is crying. Scully you shouldn’t be out here. You should be in the car with the girls. Mulder, the girls are fine, they are both asleep. Just tell me what is going on she demanded. 

Okay said Mulder, Skinner called to let me know the 3 of us all got an encrypted email. He is already having the F.B.I. techs as well as The Gunmen try to determine where the email was sent from. What did the email say she asks? It was a video he said. A video of what she asks? A proof of life video showing Amelia is alive he said. Suddenly she got a huge smile on her face and said let me see the video Mulder. Wait a minute, you are not smiling, you are crying Mulder. Why are you crying? What is on the video that made you cry? Wait Scully, you need to prepare yourself. For what Mulder? Yes, it does prove that Amelia is alive but it is also a video that basically is Krycek rubbing salt into our open wounds Mulder said. Let’s get back in the car and driving to the next rest stop and then you can watch the video he said. No, I want to watch it now she said as she takes the phone out of his hands.

She hits play and sees Krycek talking into what appears to be a security camera. Krycek says “Hello to my 3 least favorite people. I just thought I would put your mind at ease and show you that Amelia is alive”. He walks into another room and another security camera picks up where the first one left off. There is a woman sitting on a bed with her knees brought up to her chest and her head buried in her knees. Kyrcek says smile for the camera and let everyone know you are alright. But the woman does not move. The only thing the camera picks up is a muffled “Leave me alone” from the woman. Hey, I said smile for the camera and he grabs the woman’s arm and yanks her until she is now looking at the camera. Scully gasp as she puts her hand to her mouth. Amelia says “and I said leave me alone”. Let go of my arm you one armed freak she said. I give the orders around here and I am telling you to get off of the bed Krycek said. You want me to get off of the bed she said. Fine I will get off of the bed she said. Just then her legs come flying toward Krycek and hit him in the face and he goes flying against the wall. Amelia gets up and goes running for the door but she is stopped by two big men who each grab an arm and throw her against the wall. Alex get’s up and comes over to Amelia and smacks her across the face. He then grabs her face and says you will learn to listen to me and obey or I will start treating you like the bitch that you are said Krycek. You can’t hurt me she said, he told you that you cannot hurt me because you need me alive and healthy for his plan she said. I don’t care what he said because he is not here right now is he Krycek said. Amelia is only being held back by her arms so she uses her leg and kicks Krycek in the groin and then has a huge smile on her face as Krycek is lying on the floor in pain. He looks at one of the men, holding Amelia’s arm, and says do it. The man pulls out a syringe while the other man grabs both of Amelia’s arms and pins her down to the floor. 

She starts screaming “No please don’t do it, I am sorry, I will do better I promise I will”. As the man leans over Amelia you can see he is injecting something into her arm while she is screaming “No No No No No. I am sorry. I am sorry”. Within a matter of seconds she is now unconscious and Krycek gets up off the floor and looks at the camera and says boy she really is a firey redhead. As he is walking out of the room he goes to Amelia and kicks her in the stomach. Scully now has tears running down her cheeks and is having a hard time breathing. Mulder grabs her by the shoulders and says you need to take long deep breaths Scully. She does what he says and she is not having a hard time breathing anymore. Still crying, oh my God Mulder he is treating her like a dog. And what do you think she means when she said “he told you cannot hurt me?

I don’t know said Mulder but I am going to find out. But I need you to listen to me he said. We know she is still alive he said. For now, until Krycek is done with her she said. Just then they could hear Daisy crying. I will get her said Mulder but at least get in the car so you are not standing on the side of the road anymore. Okay Mulder she said. She gets in the car and he get’s Daisy out of her car seat and get’s in the driver’s seat so he can continue to talk to Scully. Mulder you can keep driving, I am fine she said. Daisy see’s Scully is crying and she starts crying again and reaches for Scully. She takes Daisy and just holds her as the two cry together. Scully I want you to listen to me he said. Tomorrow we will talk to The Gunmen and see if they have turned up anything on the video. I am going to call them and make sure they exam that video frame by frame. He picks up the phone and calls Skinner and tells him that he wants the F.B.I. techs to do the same thing as The Gunmen. Skinner asks Mulder if Scully has seen the video yet. Yes she has says Mulder as he looks at Scully crying holding Daisy. Mulder we really need to get moving because I just want to get home so can you put Daisy back in her seat since she has fallen asleep. 

Mulder takes Daisy from Scully and gets out of the car so he can strap her into her car seat. He gets back in the car and starts to drive. He reaches over and grabs her hand and squeezes it and does not let go.  
Together they continue to drive until they get home. Where they will now be raising Amelia’s 2nd daughter, where every night Scully will pray for the safe and fast return of her sister, where every night Scully has nightmares about Krycek hurting Amelia, and where every night Mulder will comfort her after her nightmare.


End file.
